<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Sweet Surrender by Jel815</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624554">A Sweet Surrender</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jel815/pseuds/Jel815'>Jel815</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars-Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, F/M, Humor, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:47:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jel815/pseuds/Jel815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rewrite: AU. Academy award-Winning director Ben Solo has a BDSM fetish he secretly wants to perform on his pretty wardrobe assistant Rey Nima. Rey Nima reads sexy fanfiction written by Kylo Ren and is having sexy dreams about her director boss, Ben Solo. She doesn't know they are the same person when they begin a secret affair.  (I hope this is better).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Age gap - Relationship, Dominating Ben, Dominating Rey, Humor - Relationship, I'm pretending I know anything about this lol., KyloRen/Rey, LightBDSM - Relationship, Rey/Ben Solo., age difference - Relationship, experimental - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi. This is a rewrite. I’ve rewritten some scenes to fit my new narrative which is Rey doesn’t know Ben Solo is into BDSM Sex. Rey hears Ben tell Poe he wants her. There is no mention of BDSM. Ben is hiding it. Rey finds out secretly about Ben’s fetish when they are already a couple. i hope you enjoy this version. Please let me know in the comment box below.<br/>Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey-</p><p>          Last night I dreamed of Ben Solo again. All of studio 42 is empty except for the director, Ben Solo, and I. Everyone is else is at lunch. I am alone in the wardrobe dept. I am putting the finishing touches to a vintage antique gown costume. A lightning storm rages.  It makes the tall walls tremble with each strike. I turn. A voice calls from outside. Ben Solo is standing there. He stands in the middle of the large tall three-way mirror. The mirror reflects back his tall dark figure and pale angular face. It  triples him. He stares at me. A small smirk tugs at the corner of his full red lips.</p><p>“Gwen is not here,” I say.”She went to lunch.”</p><p>“I’m not looking for Gwen, ” he whispers. His voice is low and dark.</p><p> A flush heats my face. His dark whiskey eyes scan down my body. I look down at myself.  I’m wearing tight gray sweatpants. A black Holster top with black straps tie around my slender neck. I’m barefoot. My black ballerina shoes were thrown in the middle of the room. My chestnut-brown hair is tied up in a messy bun. I’m not wearing makeup.</p><p>“Did you feel safe wearing that outfit today,Rey?” He asks. His voice is smooth like melted chocolate. He steps away from the mirrors. He walks toward me slowly.</p><p> ”What?” I gasp.  My breath comes out in short gasps. He walks closer.  </p><p>”You, heard me Rey, ” he answered.”Do you feel safe wearing that outfit in front of me? Maybe, you thought I wouldn’t react to it?”</p><p>  ”I...I? ” I answer. He steps up to me. All of his 6’3 of him look down at me. He is so tall. I close eyes. I look up at him. My neck hurts. I look up at his face. His angular but beautiful face looks at me.  His full red lips lifts into a predatory smile. I feel my whole body flush.</p><p>I suck in a breath. He licks his lips and leans forward. He brings his full lips close to my ear.</p><p>“Cat got your tongue, Rey?” He whispers. </p><p>“ No, I... l”  I answer.</p><p> ”Did you think I was harmless, Rey?” He whispers. I shudder. I feel his hot breath on my neck.</p><p>”No, I stutter. I can’t think. My mind is reeling. I am melting down. I can only think primal thoughts like wants and needs.</p><p>  ”Yes, that's it. Isn’t it?” He sighed.”You think of me just as your boss. But I am only just a man. A man who's craved you for so long. I want you so badly I can taste it.”</p><p>I release the breath I was holding and feel myself literally go boneless.</p><p>”How long?” I ask.</p><p> </p><p>Ben Solo’s strong muscular arms wrap around me to keep me from falling.</p><p> Ben chuckles softly in my ear.</p><p>”Ever since I first met you, Rey” he moaned.”It’s you and only you. Not Gwen.”</p><p> </p><p>Ben’s chuckles. My breath catches. I feel his fingertips slide slowly down my body to my hot center. He lays his hand flat. I gasp.  His two fingers rub my clit through my gray sweat pants. I groan. I reach out to grasp the front of his black t-shirt. His fingers pick up speed.</p><p>“Open your legs for me, Rey,” Ben rasps. I spread my legs a little wider. I let out a moan as he continues to whisper. His breath hot and heavy in my ear.</p><p>“Yes, that's it. Come for me,” he moans. </p><p>I close my eyes. Ben’s thick fingers encircle my clit through my sweat pants.  His thick fingers move faster. I release a low deep, moan. Then he stops. I open my eyes.  Ben smiles down at me. His sexy crooked smile makes me even hotter.</p><p>“Not just yet, little Rey,” he said breathlessly.”I want to feel you come on my hand.”</p><p>“Oh,” I gasp.</p><p> Ben’s two thick fingers are inside my sweat pants knuckle deep, moving inside me.  I gasp.. l whine and reach out to grasp his broad shoulders. He pushes his fingers further up inside me moving slowly then pick up speed. A crook of his two long fingers.  A bright white light then flashes behind my closed eyes.  A low moan escapes my lips. My whole body shutters. I am bathing Ben’s hand as I come.</p><p>”That’s a good girl, Rey, ” Ben whispered.”You came so good for your me.”</p><p>I moan. My head lifts from Ben’s broad chest. I feel myself coming back to the world. I let out another low deep moan.</p><p> </p><p>”Even, more beautiful than I had imagined, ” Ben moans.</p><p> </p><p>He smiles down at me. His dark eyes turn a deep dark amber under the bright white lights of the wardrobe room. His full red lips turn up into a wide smile. His crooked teeth showing.</p><p>I lower my lashes.  I feel myself blush all over from my orgasm.</p><p> I cry out in surprise.  Ben suddenly sweeps me up in his huge arms. He pulls me tight against his chest.</p><p>“Wanna take you home so I can play with you,” he growls.</p><p> </p><p>“I will not do the scene again Ben Solo. It was perfect the first time.”</p><p> </p><p>I blink twice. I come back to the present and sigh. I walk into studio 42. My job is wardrobe assistant to Paige Tico. I sip at my coffee. I have another for the star of this film Gwen Phasma. I yawn. The erotic dream I had about Ben Solo is a result of the BDSM Star Wars fan fiction. I imagined the author Kylo Ren was Ben Solo and I was Kira. The woman he secretly loved and couldn’t live without. Kylo needs her and wants her. It felt so real. I touched myself a couple of times before finally falling asleep. But I know it was only a dream. Ben Solo is not secretly in lust or love with me in real life and never will be.</p><p> </p><p> ”No it wasn’t! You missed a line. Do it again.”</p><p> </p><p>”I did not! I never miss lines and you know it, Ben !”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I break out from my thoughts at the rising voices. Gwen Phasma’s Posh English accent is arguing with Ben. God! I think its foreplay for them. He stared at Gwen yesterday.  We were strolling to the food crafts table. He was wearing his dark sunglasses. He never takes them off. He shook his head and looked away. I knew he was most definitely looking at Gwen. Gwen is the leading lady. She is a tall gorgeous blonde with ice blue eyes. A thin waist. ample breasts and very long legs . Gwen doesn’t reach only to the middle of Ben’s massive chest. The way that I do. She is the same height. We are the total opposite. I am a petite. An athletic brunette. Gwen is tall, slender and regal. She is blonde. Gwen is Ben’s type. I am not. However, despite this reality. I have a soul-crushing crush on Ben Solo.  Well,  I can still dream about Ben Solo. I can dream about him using me as a sex toy. Is that even possible?  I chuckle at the thought. I blow out a breath. I sip at my Ice coffee mocha latte.  It cools my body down.</p><p> </p><p> I take a breath. I watch Gwen and Ben. Gwen is sitting on the huge black leather couch. Ben stands over Gwen. I sigh. I wait for the conversation to end to give Gwen her coffee. I find myself staring once again. I am captivated by Ben. Ben is so tall. 6’3. He is massive with large broad shoulders. A wide well-defined chest. His pale arms are not overly muscular but big. Ben has large hands and long thick fingers. He has a Marine Corps tattoo under his long sleeve shirt. He signed up at nineteen and was honorably discharged. He was injured in battle. The tattoo is on his upper arm. I saw it once at a barbecue/pool party Poe threw for the whole cast. It’s so sexy. I look at his face. His dark brown eyes are focused on Gwen completely. His face is interesting. He’s boyishly handsome. He has a pale white complexion. His face is angular. A long nose and crooked mouth. His lips  pouty and red.  His mop of dark brown hair curls around the collar of his baby blue dress shirt. It is opens at the neck. My eyes follow the pattern of his tiny dark birthmarks. They are mesmerizing against his pale, iridescent  complexion. They are a perfect formation of constellations. They run from the base of his neck to just a little over his cheek. My eyes drop to the black leather belt of his dark dress pants. My eyes lower and I see an outline of a huge bulge there. I raise my eyes quickly. I feel heat flush my face. Last nights dream repeats in my mind. A thought creeps into my mind. What would he say, if I asked Ben Solo to do the things I've read in the fanfiction. How would he answer? Stupid Rey. Ben Solo would probably laugh at you, He wouldn’t look at you twice. Well, at least I still have my imagination. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>”I fed you the line three times and you……”</p><p> </p><p>Ben lifts his dark eyes from Gwen to look at me. His brow furrows. He’s not wearing his dark sunglasses today. I stare at his eyes. They are the color of amber under the very bright lights of the film set.</p><p> </p><p>His jaw shifts slightly. He stares at me. It is a hard stare. I can’t read it. It makes my throat dry. I</p><p>swallow hard. Ben then looks away and hangs his head. He sighs in frustration.</p><p> </p><p>”Damn it! I forgot what I was going to say,” he mutters.</p><p> </p><p>Gwen on the couch turns her head to see me and frowns.</p><p> </p><p>”Rey,” Gwen whispered.</p><p> </p><p>I smile a huge smile.</p><p> </p><p>”Your coffee.”  I stick my arm out with the hot beverage to Gwen.</p><p> </p><p> ”Thank you, ” Gwen answered. ”I think I’m going to need it.” She lifts herself up from the couch. She  walks around it to me.</p><p> </p><p>”Yes, I think so, ” I chuckle. I give Gwen the coffee.</p><p> </p><p> Gwen takes the coffee. She lifts the white plastic lid and takes a sip. A low moan of pleasure escapes from her red pouty lips. She closes her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>I smile. She releases another low groan.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t call for break yet Gwen,” Ben yells. ”Kid, What part of no one except the actors are allowed on my set don’t you understand?”</p><p> </p><p>My face grows hot embarrassed. Ben glares at me. I can't help relive scenes of my erotic dreams. I feel a heat of arousal.</p><p> </p><p>I defuse this tense situation. It is my only defense.</p><p> </p><p>”Is that, what you forgot to say?” I inquire. Gwen snorts beside me.</p><p> </p><p> I feel his dark eyes scan my face for a minute. A small smirk plays around his full pouty lips only to disappear. Maybe I just imagined the small smirk.</p><p> </p><p>”I guess not, ” I answer. I breakthe silence between us. I wince and swallow hard.</p><p> </p><p>”There is to be no visitors on my setwhen I am directing a scene!” Ben barked. “So please leave now!”</p><p> </p><p>”Right, ” I answer.”I’m a non-actor.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Ben grumbled. “Gwen get back on this couch and do the scene again.”  </p><p> </p><p>Ben clenches his large hand into a fist. He hits the large black leather couch hard with his large hand. It creates a huge bang. Gwen and I jump at the huge sound. I feel my heart speed up. I feel myself getting wet.  I imagine Ben’s huge hands spank me until I am bright red. I gasp at the thought.</p><p> </p><p>“I best go,” Gwen said. “You better go back too, honey.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right,” I whispered.”I better go before he calls security and throws me out.”</p><p> </p><p>Gwen nods. She laughs. She lifts her coffee to me.</p><p>“Thanks for the coffee, Rey.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome,” I nodded. </p><p> </p><p>”Phasma! I’d like to finish this film before the end of this century!”</p><p> </p><p>I watch Gwen walk back to Ben. I take the same place as before.</p><p>Gwen is on the couch. Ben towers over Gwen. He is discussing the scene with Gwen. Ben suddenly, lifts his eyes to meet mine. His stare cold and penetrating. </p><p> </p><p>”I’m leaving, I'm leaving!”I gasp.”Big bully!” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> I spin on my heel. I walk away and I still feel his eyes on me. </p><p> </p><p> ”Wait, Rey, ” Ben calls out.</p><p> </p><p>I spin on my heel and turn to face Ben.</p><p> </p><p>”Yes, my lord and master?” I answer.</p><p> </p><p> Ben’s eyes widen. His full lips open in surprise. He stares at me.  I bite down on my bottom lip. I feel myself grow hot with embarrassment. Shit! Last nights dream is invading my life.</p><p> </p><p>”Just kidding, boss, ” I gulped.</p><p> </p><p>I chuckle lightly.</p><p> </p><p> Ben’s dark amber gaze penetrates my soul. I could feel my upper lip begin to sweat.</p><p> </p><p> The silence is thick. Ben finally clears his throat loudly.</p><p> </p><p>”Bring me the gown Paige finished for Gwen, ” he orders. His voice deep and smooth.</p><p> </p><p>The low sexy rumble of his voice brings me back to last nights dream. I swallow hard.</p><p> </p><p>”Yes sir!” I answer. I turn to find Amirtage Hux. He is he leading man of this film smiling at me. His emerald green eyes shining. He winks at me. I practically run to the wardrobe dept to get the dress.</p><p> </p><p> I return with the beautiful dark blue and white vintage ball gown circa 1800s cradled in my arms. It is a pre-civil War ball gown recreation. Paige and I worked hard on most of this year.  I present it to Ben. His dark amber eyes roam over my face for a minute. I swallow hard. Bn’s eyes then lower to examine the dress. </p><p> </p><p>”Good, now bring me the walking dress, ” he orders.</p><p> </p><p>I nod. I sprint back to the wardrobe.</p><p> </p><p>I carry the walking dress in my arms back to Ben.  It is a deep marine blue wool suit. It is made for walking in the park during a winter afternoon.</p><p>I watch Ben cross his muscular arms across his huge broad chest. He glares at me. Ben’s glare is intense enough to make me feel weak in the knees. I don’t turn my eyes away. I lick my full bottom lip and lift my head defiant. An eyebrow arches over Ben’s right eye.</p><p> </p><p>”Lay the dresses on the couch, Rey, ” he mutters.</p><p> </p><p>”All right,” I nod slowly. I walk to the set. I place the dresses gently on the leather couch. I turn to find Ben standing behind me. He is staring at me intensely. I wait. Finally, Ben’s full lips turn up in a wry smile.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>”Thank you, Rey, ” he said.”You can leave my set now.”</p><p> </p><p>I nod again and walk away. I release a breath. My thoughts are jumbled. I think of Ben and the erotic dreams I had last night.</p><p> </p><p>” I need to get laid,” I muttered. I grimace. I can't remember the last time I've had sex.</p><p> </p><p>”Hey Rey!” a voice calls out behind me. I turn at the small and narrow corner entrance to the wardrobe room. Armi Hux runs towards me. A huge smile on his full lips.  I put on my best brightest smile. He steps closer to me.</p><p> </p><p>”Are you free tonight?” Armi said. </p><p> </p><p>I stop to think. I shake my head. </p><p> </p><p>” No, I have nothing, ” I answer.</p><p> </p><p>”Are you free for dinner and maybe catch a movie?” Armi proposed.</p><p> </p><p>I open my mouth to answer, Armi.</p><p> </p><p>”Rose!” take the dresses back with you to the wardrobe dept,” Ben Solo orders.</p><p> </p><p>”Yes, I love too, Armi, ” I answer. I step closer to him. A smile brightens his freckled face. Armi takes a step. We step closer only to be stopped by a light cough. Armi and I turn our heads.  Rose, the first wardrobe assistant. She is on her way back to the wardrobe room. She is carrying the dresses in her arms wanting to pass by us.</p><p> </p><p>”Excuse me please, ” Rose said. Her voice apologetic.</p><p> </p><p>We both step back to our corners to let Rose pass and close the gap when she passes.</p><p> </p><p>”Thank you.” Rose sings.</p><p> </p><p>I smile and wave at Rose as she walks down the hall.</p><p> </p><p> ”When, can I pick you up?” Armi asks.</p><p> </p><p>I turn my head. I open my mouth to answer.</p><p> </p><p>”Rose!” Bring back the ball gown!” Ben’s voice yells for Rose again.</p><p> </p><p>Rose appears  again. An apologetic look on her sweet pretty face.</p><p> </p><p>”Excuse me guys, sorry,” Rose Grimaces.</p><p> </p><p>Armi and I separate again.  I watch Rose walk away from us back to set. My brow furrows.</p><p> </p><p>”So what time can I pick you up?” Armi repeats. I take another breath to answer. </p><p> </p><p>”Take the ball gown back to the wardrobe and bring me the walking suit, ”Ben orders.</p><p> </p><p> I sigh and roll my eyes . I see Rose walk back towards us. Her expression already apologetic.</p><p> </p><p>”Excuse me, guys,” she sighs.</p><p> </p><p>Armi and I separate.  Rose passes.  I watch Rose walk away.</p><p> </p><p>”Excuse me again, guys,”Rose Murmurs.</p><p> </p><p>”Oh, yes, sorry, ” I apologize.</p><p> </p><p>Hux and I break apart . Rose passes. </p><p> </p><p>I lIft my eyes to see Hux’s brow wrinkled.</p><p> </p><p>”What?” I ask.</p><p> </p><p> ”It’s just weird, ” Hux Exclaims.. ”I’ve never known The great Ben Solo to be so indecisive.”</p><p> </p><p>My eyebrow raised. My lips together. Press together. My eyes narrow. Ben Solo is doing this deliberately. This irritates me. Ben Solo irritates me. He's such an asshole.</p><p> </p><p>I open my mouth. Rose once again appears. She is holding the wool marine blue walking suit in her arms.</p><p> </p><p>I step back from Hux to let her pass. Rose passes us laughing to the wardrobe room.</p><p> </p><p>”Enough of this, ” I growl.</p><p> </p><p>I reach out to grab Hux’s hand. I pull him out from this narrow corner into the wardrobe room.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Now it’s Ben’s turn. Lol. Oh, thank you for reading and leaving Kudos. I really hope your liking this. I’m going to be posting Mom, Wed, and Fridays.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>BEN-</p>
<p>I watch Rey and Hux separate to let Rose pass for the third time. My lips lift at the corner of my mouth in a smile. They shouldn’t be standing in the middle of the hallway anyway. This isn’t a bar at happy hour for fuck’s sake.</p>
<p>”Hux,” I scream. ”Get your ass back on this set now!”</p>
<p>”They just ran into the wardrobe room, boss, ”My light director, Finn says.</p>
<p>”What,” I yell.”Get him back here now!”</p>
<p>Finn sprints into action and runs through the hallway to the wardrobe room.</p>
<p>I growl and spin on my heels from the hallway.</p>
<p>I said no none actors on my set while I’m filming. Rey is a distraction. She takes my attention away from directing this film. Her laughter. Her smile. Her smell. I keep my eyes from following her wherever she goes. I have to keep myself concentrated on what I’m doing. I feel her presence whenever she is around my set. Oh, Fuck! What is wrong with me? I am a grown-ass man. I'm not a love-sick teenager. Rey is my employee. She wouldn’t want my baggage being an ex-marine. The PTSD I still struggle with continuously. I’m safe with Gwen’s classic Chanel. Then Rey’s delicious smell of green apples and vanilla. I overheard Rey tell Gwen, one day, the lotion is expensive. Rey buys it only when she has money left over after paying all her bills. I sigh. If, she was mine. I would buy her a lifetime supply.</p>
<p>One day, I smelled green apples. I looked up expecting to see pretty hazel eyes looking back at me. Only to find sky blue eyes instead. I forced down my disappointment and forced myself to smile back at Gwen. I later found out that Rey gave Gwen the body lotion for Christmas that year. It is for the best though. It wouldn't do to pay more attention to the wardrobe assistant instead of the star of your film.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>My thoughts wander to Gwen, my leading lady. The beautiful and statuesque Gwen Phasma. I am not stupid. I know everyone on set thinks I’m sleeping with Gwen. We are lovers. Let them think that. It’s good publicity for my film. The truth is Gwen and I used to be lovers a few years back way before I signed up to do this film. We broke up b/c we were just too busy with our growing careers. We agreed to separate and be friends. Gwen wanted to be friends with benefits; which only lasted a few months and then we drifted apart permanently. Signing Gwen up for this film was a great coo for my film. Unfortunately Gwen is still hell bent on getting back together. I make it a policy not to sleep with my leading lady. I don’t know what’s going to happen after the film, though. She leaves me little sexy texts messages and kisses me on shyly on my lips. Gwen asks me to dinner. I join her only to just get away from seeing Rey on my set. I cover my face with my large hands. I sigh heavily. God, I got it bad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey is 13 years younger than I am. She is my employee. I have to hide my feelings for her behind my dark sunglasses. I wore my dark glasses yesterday. She and Gwen were walking to the crafts table to find something to eat. Rey snatched an apple from the table and takes a big bite. I can still see the apple’s, sweet juice spill down from Rey’s soft pink lips unto her blouse. I shutter. I couldn’t take it. I turned away. I had a hard-on all day long. I deliberately left my sunglasses at home, today not to make the same mistake. I don't need the distraction. All was fine until Rey answered. ”Yes, My lord and master.” I was through. I was in shock hearing those words come out of Rey’s soft lips. I only could stare at Rey. I felt my cock swell to an uncomfortable hardness in my pants. She immediately turned it around as if it was a joke. Ha, just kidding boss. Rey, if you only knew how your words affect me. I want to make you do whatever nasty thing I ask. Would she approve of my secret lifestyle? No. Rey Nima is too young. She is too sweet for the dirty, nasty things I write about.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She will definitely slap my face. Call me a pervert. Never want to talk to me again. I write BDSM erotica under the name of Kylo Ren. Shit. Forget it Ben. It will never happen. I don’t know when I began to notice the flecks of green in Rey’s hazel eyes. Her soft pink full lips. Her sun-kissed skin. Her accent. Jesus. The English accent. It’s so damn sexy. I could sit and listen to her talk all day. Her sense of humor. Rey is such a smart ass. I had to keep from laughing out loud. I couldn’t laugh at her quip. Or it would expose my feelings for her. I passionately want and admire her. Shit. Ben. You’re 36 years old and she’s just a kid. She’s 23. Too young. I feel old suddenly and perverted. I wipe my whole face down with one huge hand. I turn back to my actors. They are in a cluster discussing something, I can't hear. I clap my extraordinarily, huge hands together to get their attention. My cast jumps. I smile. I’ve always hated my huge disproportioned features. My big nose. My big hands until now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Time is money people! Let’s get this scene done!” I scream out at my crew. They stare back at me and then go back to their places and back to work. I sigh and make my way back to my director’s chair. I glare at Hux. He runs back to the set out of breath. I suck my teeth annoyed. I grind my teeth. Rey has never shown any interest or attraction towards me. She’s only been friendly. She teases me when I’m in a bad mood. Which is often. I take a breath. I let it out slowly. I shove my hands inside the deep pockets of my jacket. I want to punch Hux’s face until it's not handsome no more. I have enough pent up energy to fill all the pages of my diary, tonight. My therapist instructed me to keep a diary after I was dismissed from the military after an injury. I’m too old. Rey’s too young and easy-going. I’m too serious. Idiot. So, all this angst and longing is definitely one-sided. I sit down with a sigh. I lean forward to look into my camera lens. I’m going to bring Moose to the set with me tomorrow. He is my big gray bulldog. He’s a comfort to me. Moose keeps me sane. The set and the actors are all in their places waiting for me to call</p>
<p>”Action.”</p>
<p>The scene plays out through my camera lens and I try to concentrate on what’s happening in front of me. Except all I can think about is my therapist. I think about what he would say about my infatuation for a much younger woman . Maybe it is an infatuation. It will go away. Maybe I should give in to Gwen and just get myself laid. Maybe that’s the cure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shit, I blew it!” The shout brings me back to the present and I lean back from the lens.</p>
<p>“Cut, what happened?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hux Armistan lifts his eyes from Gwen to meet mine. His small blue eyes squint up at me. His pink thin lips pressed together.</p>
<p>”Sorry, Ben, ” he said. ”Take it again.”</p>
<p>I glare at him.</p>
<p>”This is the fourth take, Armistan ” I grumble. ”you’d better get this one right.”</p>
<p>Armistan glares at me.</p>
<p>”That better be a smile on your face, Hux,” I snarl. My voice low and threatening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hux, eyes grow wide. He straightens his back. I watch. He swallows and focuses on me.</p>
<p>”Ok, go,”</p>
<p>The scene plays out this time without any mistakes.</p>
<p>”Cut,” I yell. ”Ok, everyone take ten.”</p>
<p>I keep my eye on the camera lens. I watch my actors separate and leave in different directions.</p>
<p>”Poe, ” check the scene, ” I order. I feel a presence behind me. I turn my head. Gwen is standing next to me.</p>
<p>I pull away from the camera.</p>
<p>”Did you want something, Gwen?” I sigh.</p>
<p>Gwen stares at me for a second. She reaches out with her hand to grab the back of my head and pulls me toward her.</p>
<p>Gwen’s soft lips then land on mine. We are both still. Our lips press together. Gwen opens her mouth and sucks on my full lips. I let out a grunt. Gwen pulls me closer against her. She wraps my arms around her slender waist. A low sexy groan escapes from Gwen’s mouth. Her long pale white arms wrap around my neck. Gwen opens her mouth. Her tongue snakes out deepening the kiss. My cock grows harder and stiffer. It feels like it’s going to burst out of my pants. I reach out and pull Gwen harder against me. I can feel her large breasts press against my hard chest. I feel myself getting even harder. My body can't help but to respond. It’s been six years since I’ve been with a woman. This film is the only thing I think or care about, lately.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A squeak and a loud crash interrupts the moment. Gwen and I look up. Rey is standing over a chair tipped over on its side. Her mouth wide open. She stares back at us. Her face rosy red with embarrassment<br/>“Oh, I.i.i’m sso sorry,”” Rey stammers. “I didn’t mean to interrupt. “<br/>A silence falls between us.<br/>“I’m just going to leave now,” Rey murmurs. She turns to leave. Gwen speaks up.<br/>“Thanks, Rey, “Gwen answers.”I just want to have some time alone with my honey. We’ve both been so busy lately this is our only time we can grab for some alone time.”</p>
<p>My jaw twitches. I feel Gwen’s hand on my chest. Stating her claim.</p>
<p>“Right,” Rey answers.</p>
<p>Rey looks at Gwen. She nods. A new shade of red blossoms her face. She looks away every time I try to meet her eyes. I don’t blame her. I would be embarrassed too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A brief flick of my eyes. I feel Gwen’s hand begin to go further down my shirt. I catch Gwen’s hand before it reaches my pants belt.</p>
<p>I lift my eyes. Rey’s eyes are staring down at my pants. I look down to see what she is looking at. I have a huge bulge in the front of my pants. The outline of it now prominent. Shit.</p>
<p>“I’ll tell Paige you’ll see her after lunch for your fitting, then,” Rey murmurs and spins on her heel and leaves.</p>
<p>I watch her leave. I want to run after her and tell her this is not what it looks like. Gwen and I are not together. I want to be with you, not Gwen. However, I know it’s useless. She’s already gone around the corner and out of the studio. Also, she will not believe me. The rumors of Gwen and I having a secret affair is proven true today after.</p>
<p>I feel Gwen’s hand slide slowly up to my chest. She leans forward to whisper in my ear. Her lips pouty and wet.</p>
<p>“Good, we’re finally alone,” Gwen chirps. “Last chance to come with.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Last chance to come with me and Poe to the spa,” She chuckles. ”It’ll be fun.”</p>
<p>“Gwen,” I mutter.</p>
<p>I have no time for spas. I want to edit the scenes I filmed today. Go home and drink Rey away from my thoughts and dreams. That’s all I want.</p>
<p>“Oh, come on,” Gwen insisted.”It will make you feel good and will take all your problems go away. I promise. It’s like therapy, please?”</p>
<p>I sigh. Gwen knows about my past. She knows I have anger problems and PTSD. She knows all about my therapy and my journals. Maybe she is right. Maybe I do need a change of environment. I know my therapist would recommend it.<br/>It’s better than being at home and pine after someone, I will never be with.</p>
<p>“Ok, you got me,” I reply. “Let’s go.”</p>
<p>I almost become deaf by the ear-splitting triumphant yell Gwen lets out before hugging me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rey’s POV </p><p>Rewrite- Reys overhears an interesting confession from Ben Solo at the Spa.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please note: Again this is not beta read. Read at your own risk. So if anyone wants to volunteer to help me b/c if this is illegible. Lol I welcome it. Thanks.lol.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey</p><p>This was a really great idea from Rose. I lay here underneath a white sheet. Cucumber slices over my eyes. A green paste face mask to open my pores. The green paste smells like flowery guacamole mud. It’s smeared over my face. I can taste it. It tastes kinda good. The worst part is I am shivering. I am under a crisp white sheet in only my bra and panties. It seems this spa likes to save on their heating bills. They keep the place cold. My spa attendant left me two minutes ago. Rose is snoring in the bed next to me. I take a deep breath. I let it out slowly to clear my mind. I sigh. I begin to erase Gwen, the wardrobe room and Ben Solo from my mind. Ben Solo, especially. I won’t think about finding them kissing all hot and heavy in the middle of the set. Or how Gwen smiled. Shit. She must know about my crush on Ben. Everyone probably knows. I sigh. Does Ben Solo know? God. I hope not. Scenes from the sex dream I had about Ben return to my mind. It was so hot. Stop it. You idiot! I shake my head and close my eyes. The memory of last nights dream will never become a reality. I raise my iPhone. I smuggled it by my too cheery attendant. I put it up to my face only to remember the cucumber slices over my eyes. I curse. I lift the slices from my eyes and take a bite out of one. I look down at my phone.</p><p>“Over here gentlemen,” a voice announces.”Is the room where you can rest after your massage.””</p><p>I turn my head to the spa’s attendant ’s voice. It isn't our Spa attendant.</p><p>”Your attendant will apply an apricot and honey goat milk exfoliating scrub to your face, ” she continues.” It will open your pores and brighten your complexion. She will also apply cucumber slices to your eyes to take away dark circles. ”</p><p>”Sounds delicious.” A voice replies dryly.</p><p>I freeze in the middle of typing one-handed on my cellphone. The voice sounds familiar. Is that Ben?”</p><p>“Solo!” a voice apologizes.”Kindly ignore my friend here.”</p><p>Shit. It’s Poe. What the hell is he doing here? I got to get out of here before he sees me. This is all Rose’s fault.</p><p>”Whatever, ”Ben answered.</p><p>”Please go on, Jenny, ” Poe replied.</p><p>I listened to Jenny recite her whole pitch to Poe and Ben. Quiet engulfs the room. I think Poe and Ben have left the room until Poe speaks in a loud whisper.</p><p>”So, this should be fun, ” he says. His voice excited.</p><p>”Yeah, fun.”</p><p>I wait for Ben to say more but he doesn't. Poe continues.</p><p>”It will take your mind off work and other things,” Poe continues.</p><p>”Other things?” Ben replies.”What other things are you talking about Poe?”</p><p>”You know what other things, ”Poe answers.”Like a certain pretty wardrobe assistant?”</p><p>”I haven’t thought about Rey Nima for weeks.”</p><p>My ears perk up at my name. I furrow my brows underneath my blanket. Ben Solo is thinking about me?</p><p>”Liar, ” Poe answers.</p><p>A silence falls in the room.</p><p>”I have to lie Poe,” Ben sighed.”Rey wouldn’t want me if she knew the truth.”</p><p> </p><p>What truth? I strain a little to hear. Ben’s deep voice is barely above a whisper. Thank God the room is quiet.</p><p>”You don’t know that, ”Poe declared.”She might want you just as much you want her.”</p><p>”What was that noise?” I hear Ben ask. I freeze in place. I dropped my iPhone on my beds wooden bed frame. I leave it. I’m scared to death. It's quiet. Too quiet. I silently pray to God, Poe and Ben do not walk further into the room to investigate.</p><p>”Ah, its nothing, ”Ben said.”And no, I’m not going to approach Rey and ask if she wants to have sex with me. Not in this day and age. She’ll slap my face and go to HR and sue me for all I’m worth for sexual harassment. It would be career suicide Poe.”</p><p>”But, what if she doesn’t go to Human Services ?”Poe challenges.”What if she’s says yes?”</p><p>A silence falls in the room.</p><p>”She wouldn’t,”Ben replies. His voice sounds deep and very annoyed.</p><p>”But what if she does? ”Poe exclaimed. “And maybe you’ll find she’s also into the other thing you’re into.”</p><p>Ben clears his throat loudly.</p><p>”First of all lower your voice, ” Ben replies. ”Second I highly doubt that, Poe. Rey isn’t the type. She’s different.”</p><p>My eyebrows lift. Different? What did he mean I was different?</p><p>”Yes, she’s too young, sweet to want to fall into a secret love affair with her boss as well as agree to the things i’d like to do to her, Poe,” Ben answered. ”That’s why she’s different. She would be probably repulsed by it and me.”</p><p>“Does it have to be a secret affair, boss?” Poe asked. He narrowed his eyes at me.</p><p>“Yes, otherwise Rey will be hounded by the Paparazzi and the media,” I reply. “They will follow her and harass her night and day asking her very personal questions about us. They will ruin her life. I won't let that happen to her.”</p><p>”Whoa, Solo!” Poe whistled.”You almost sound as if you’re in love with Rey.”</p><p>A quiet fills the room.</p><p>A small gasp escapes my mouth. I cover it with my hand quickly. Did Ben Solo love me? I anxiously wait for him to answer. There is no answer. Only dead silence. Had they left? I didn’t dare sit up to see in case they were still there.</p><p>”Are you in love with Rey, Ben?” Poe teased.</p><p>”I’m not going to dignify that with an answer, Poe, ” Ben declared. His voice cold.</p><p>”Well, ” Poe chuckled. ”At least you can still write Rey into your sexy fan fiction and act them out with Gwen Phasma. Gwen wants your body.”</p><p>”Laugh it up, ” Ben warned. ”You know my relationship with Gwen is only a publicity stunt for the film. Nothing is really going on with us. So, keep it up and I’ll be looking for another assistant director real soon.”</p><p>”Tell that to Gwen, ” Poe answered.”She wants you back in her bed, man.”</p><p> </p><p>”Oh, Fuck off, ” Ben mumbled. ”Come on let’s go find that spa attendant and grab a burger. The cucumber, avocado, honey smell is making me hungry.”</p><p>Poe laughs at Ben’s joke. I hear their footsteps walk away and quiet.</p><p>I release my breath. I sit up quickly, paralyzed. I grip the blanket over my half-naked body. My breath is coming out in gasps. What I just heard still ringing in my ears. Ben’s relationship with Gwen is only a publicity stunt. Gwen wants Ben back in her bed. But Ben wants me. He may be in love with me? Well, she highly doubted that. Ben wants to have sex with me? But what is the other thing Ben is into that he writes in his fanfiction? I quickly lift my iPhone to my eyes. I tap my GOOGLE app. I bite down into and swallow the second cucumber slice. I quickly type out Ben</p><p>Solo (author) and wait. Seconds later, film director comes up as well as Ben Solo’s complete biography. He wrote two books. However, they were about filmmaking and film analysis. I bite my</p><p>bottom lip and go to two of my favorite fanfiction websites. I type out Ben Solo fanfiction in the search box with no results. I frown down at my phone. He’s probably under another name. Maybe he's in another fanfic website.</p><p>I wonder what it is. Momentarily defeated. I put my hands on my lap. My legs feel weak. I slide them off and over my bed. I am shaking. I don’t know what to think or what to do about what I just heard. I look over to the bed beside me. Soft, light snores come out from Rose. She is oblivious to what’s happening. I wish she was awake so I could discuss this with her. I’ll have to wait until we get home.</p><p>I sigh and close my eyes. God, today’s revelations have worn me out. I am emotionally and</p><p>physically tired. I have to go find Ben and tell him. Yes, I am all his. Take me. First, I have to go back to my locker to get dressed. I look at Rose. I’ll wake her after I’ve talked to Ben. I have to get him alone. Or maybe I should wait until Monday. Talk to him privately in his office. I can tell Rose my plans for Monday tonight. She can help me get ready. I can finally wear my leather short skirt and low cut silk blouse. My mind is racing. I spring up covering myself with the cool crisp, white blanket. I jump off the spa bed and I dash out of the room. I run down the hallway, excited and nervous. My hands clutch the blanket to my chest. I run out of the room directly into a solid flat stomach.</p><p>”Hey, watch where you’re going,”Ben scolds.” Nima, what are you doing here?”</p><p>I close my eyes. Damn it. Ben Solo and he is all muscle, hard and lean. Shit. He pushes me away with his two huge strong hands. I didn’t want him to see me now.</p><p>Half naked covered by a blanket. No makeup and my hair messed up like I just got out of bed after a night of hot sex. Well, Maybe I should confess to him? Wait, what. Rey, you can not seduce Ben Solo in the middle of a spa. I lift my eyes slowly to meet his. He is staring down at me. His full lips pressed together. Is he angry? bemused? I can’t tell. I try to lighten the mood. I flash Ben a bright toothy smile.</p><p>”Ha, fancy seeing you here boss, ”I chuckle.</p><p>I swallow hard.</p><p>His gaze is intense. It runs down my makeshift cover-up. He licks his lips. His deep brown eyes get dark. My nostrils flare. I lick my lips. God, he smells and looks delicious. I can still smell the apricot honey, cucumber paste, on his face. The smell triggers the sex dream I had last night. I catch my breath.</p><p>”Where you running from Nima?” he asks. His gaze snap back to mine.</p><p>”Oh, I’m here with Rose. I’m her guest,” I answered. ”We were lying in the meditation room.”</p><p>I stopped myself from turning and pointing to the room behind my back then thought better of it.</p><p>”We were in that room, there, ” I answer. I point to the room. I stare at his face to see his expression only to find his dark eyebrow shoot up over his hairline and his dark eyes grow huge.</p><p>”That room,”Ben gasped.”The room behind you?”</p><p>”Yes,” I nod.</p><p>I lift my eyes to follow his arm. It points to the room behind me. His full red lips press together. He gazes down at me. I feel his steady gaze run over my face. I keep my face neutral. I don't want him to know I know about his secret Not yet anyway. However, the devil on my shoulder has a better idea. I let my lips lift at the corner of my mouth in a smirk.</p><p>He coughs into his fist.</p><p>”Oh, ah that’s great, ”he mumbles.”Did you get enough rest?”</p><p>My smirk widens into a smile.<br/>”Not really, the walls are so thin here, ”I whine. ”i can still hear people talking. Well, I better go change. See ya Monday, boss.”</p><p>”Yeah, see you Monday, ” Ben answers.</p><p>His voice cracks.</p><p>I step back a little from Ben Solo’s tall and broad body. I wave my fingers at Ben and go straight to the locker room. A huge smile now on my lips. I steal a look over my shoulder. Ben is shakes his head. He doesn't believe he’d heard right. I can tell Ben I know how he feels about me on Monday. In meantime, I need to prepare. I want to make myself desirable. My mind reels at a thought. Maybe he will change his mind on Monday? Maybe, what he confessed to Poe was just a passing thought, a fantasy? He really didn’t mean it. Oh, God! I really have to talk to Rose.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Two hours later. Rose and I are in our living room. We drink from a bottle of white wine as we eat from a bowl of popcorn between us.</p><p> </p><p>”You should have told him you heard him right there at the spa!” Rose says before stuffing a handful of popcorn in her mouth.</p><p>”How, Rose, ” I answer.”Oh Ben, I overheard you wanted to shag me, boss? when and where?”</p><p>”Yes, just like that.” Rose nods. She smiles as she continues to chew.</p><p>”Rose, no,” I cried out. ”Anyway, Poe was standing there with him.”</p><p>”You could have asked to talk to him alone, ” Rose said.”Then you push him into the ladies room and have your way with him.”</p><p>Rose and I laugh at the thought as we sipped at our wine. This was the third bottle this evening and I was beginning to feel more than a buzz.</p><p>”Believe me I wanted to at first,” I confess.”I wanted to tell him right there. I even pointed to the room behind him. And, I think he got it. His voice was cracking when we said goodbye. Ben is so damn sexy. He’s so damn sexy, Rose. I just want to suck and lick the birthmarks on his neck like tootsie rolls. Um,…. Sorry, what were we talking about?”</p><p>Rose glares at me.</p><p>”Ok, I'm cutting you off, ” Rose chuckles. ”You’ve had enough.”</p><p>”What?”I whine. Rose plucks my wine glass from my hand and places it beside her own upon our large black footrest.</p><p>”Why I sob. I pout at Rose.</p><p>Rose glares at me. She lifts her one eyebrow.</p><p>”You want to suck on men’s birthmarks like tootsie rolls, Rey, ”Rose explains.”You are cut off.”</p><p>”Not every man’s birthmarks, ” I whine.” Only Ben Solo’s. Give him a huge hickey. Show Fucking Gwen Phasma Ben Solo’s mine and only mine and was never hers!”</p><p>“So, what do you plan to wear for Monday when you tell him?”</p><p>“I was going to wear my dark blue skinny jeans, black ballerina slippers and a white dress shirt opened at the top,” I answered. “What do you think?”</p><p>Roses face lit up.</p><p>“That sounds great,” Rose said. “A dress shirt on a woman is so sexy. Only unbutton maybe two buttons. It will drive him crazy. We can work on your hair and makeup on Sunday. Do the smoky eye thing with your eyes. Very sexy.”</p><p>“No, no that’s too obvious,” I said. “I’m at work remember?”</p><p>I snatch my wine glass from the large footrest and quickly swallow what’s left of my wine before Rose could stop me. It went down my throat smoothly. The warmth spreads through me.</p><p>“Rose?” I slur.</p><p>“Yeah?” Rose hums beside me.</p><p>“How do I tell him I want him too?” I ask. “I mean do I just go to his office lock the door behind me and start taking off my clothes? Or maybe just tell him and wait for his answer?”</p><p>“You already know what his answer is going to be,” Rose giggled,” Ben said he wanted you. So, you should go with your first thought.”</p><p>“I know, ”I answer. ”Maybe, I should be more of a tease. Like I didn’t want him?”</p><p>Rose shakes her head. She shoves more popcorn into her mouth.</p><p>Rose shakes her head. She chews another a mouthful of popcorn</p><p>“Too much time is wasted, already,” Rose answered.”I say just grab him by the collar and say “Come on , big boy. Ravish me. I’m yours! Then kiss him hard in the mouth. So, there is no question how you feel.</p><p>We both laugh at the thought.</p><p>“Maybe you’re right,” I giggle. “I don’t know. I’m excited and nervous about Monday. I'm nervous. I think, on Monday he will decide I’m not worth it after all and get someone more experienced?”</p><p>Rose shook her head.</p><p>“Stop overthinking it, Rey,” Rose scoffed.”Just go with what feels right.”</p><p>“You’re right,” I answer. “ But, still I wander how Ben is going to be during sex? I mean he is an asshole boss. What is he going to be like when we have sex?”</p><p>Rose spit out her wine and laughs out loud at my last statement.</p><p>“Let’s hope he’s less of an asshole during sex,” she quipped.</p><p>It was my turn now to spit out my wine and laugh out loud. I wipe the spit off the pillow I was holding against me.</p><p>“I guess we will see on Monday,” I said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ben’s POV</p><p>The chapter where fate steps in only to ruin everything. Lol.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben</p><p>I am the biggest idiot on the planet. I know Rey Nima heard me in the spa meditation room. In all honesty, I didn’t know she was in the room underneath a blanket. But that is not her fault. It was mine and my big mouth. I just hope she doesn’t go running to HR and report me. Or worse she’ll go on social media. I have to talk to her. I snatch my phone from my bed table and look at my Twitter<br/>and Facebook feed. I scroll down through all the comments. I don't see any tweets about what a creep, Ben Solo is. I breathe a sigh of relief. I still wonder what she thinks. She probably thinks you’re a dirty old man, Solo. Rey’s not tweeted. She hasn’t gone on Facebook. Rey is waiting to report me tomorrow to Human Resources.<br/>Although, did I see a sexy come hither stare at the spa? Did she hear me? No, I was imagining it. It was only wishful thinking.</p><p>I lower my IPhone to rest on my thigh and glare at the fiberglass plaster cast on my right leg.</p><p>Stupid dog I tripped over my bulldog Moose on Friday night and was in the hospital all weekend. I was just released Sunday evening with crutches. I was ordered to take three days to recover and practice with my crutches except that ain’t going to happen. I have a film to finish in two months. I need to get back to work. A ping comes from my phone and I pick it up. I groan. It’s my doctor. He’s checking up on me and my broken leg. I begin to type a reply.</p><p>Me: What’s up doc?</p><p>I smile at myself at my Bugs bunny impression.</p><p>Doc Netal: Cute, how are you feeling?</p><p>I smirk at the question.</p><p>Me: Better than expected. My leg itches like hell though.</p><p>Doc Netal: That is to be expected. Use a hanger to scratch the itch.</p><p>Me: Will do. Now, what do you want?</p><p>Doc Netal: I just wanted to check up on you. I know you insist on going back to work tomorrow. Just be careful. You have an assistant director. Use him!</p><p>I frown at the message and sigh.</p><p>Me: I will. I promise. I will let him do all the work and will only sit by him and supervise. I can’t promise I will be pleasant though.</p><p>Doc Netal: You’re never pleasant, Solo broken leg or not. Just try to be human and stay off the leg. Lol. How’s Moose by the way?</p><p>Me: The dog is on my bed sleeping beside me. He won’t leave my side.</p><p>Doc Netal: lol. He probably feels bad about tripping you.</p><p>I look at my dog laying beside me. He’s sound asleep. I frown. I start typing.</p><p>Me: No, he just knows I'm the only one who feeds him.</p><p>Doc Netal: I get it. He doesn't want to bite the hand that feeds him. Lol.</p><p>Me: I’m going to bring him to work for comfort. He knows people there and likes them, anyway. The wardrobe ladies can babysit can keep him company.</p><p>My mind wanders. Paige, Rose and Rey are going to be excited when they see Moose, again. I smile at the thought. Especially Rey. I love to see her smile. I turn my head to look over at Moose curled up beside me. His fat little stomach moves up and down as Moose sleeps.</p><p>“Guess what moose?” I yell.”You’re going to see Rey again. Sound good to you?”</p><p>Moose sleeps silently.</p><p>“Yeah, me too,” I laughed. You’re a good excuse to go to the wardrobe to see Rey without it being creepy.”</p><p>I grimaced.</p><p>”I want to persuade a young employee of mine who’s half my age to have a secret affair, ” I mutter sarcastic.”That’s not creepy at all.”</p><p>I must be crazy.</p><p>Why would Rey want any part of me?</p><p>A loud beep from my phone alerts me. I have a new message. It captures my attention and I<br/>remember Doc Netal.</p><p>Doc Netal: Sounds like a plan. Ok, well, good luck tomorrow and stay off the leg, goodnight.</p><p>Me: Yeah. Thanks, goodnight.</p><p>I smile at my phone. The blue dots bubble and then disappear from my screen. I sigh. I don't look forward to coming into work tomorrow. Expect for seeing Rey, again.</p><p>Morning arrives and I hobble down the hall to my studio with my crutches. Poe Dameron keeps pace with me as he holds Moose in his arms.</p><p>“Tell me again, ”Poe asks. ”Why you brought moose to work with you?”</p><p>It is the third time he’s asked me and it getting on my nerves.</p><p>”I’m in need of comfort, ” I snarl.” He’s my comfort animal.”</p><p>“Did you ask Paige, if it was, ok?” Poe asks.</p><p>I stop short and stare down at Poe menacingly. I clench my teeth.</p><p>“I am the boss,” I reply. I don’t have to ask. She will do what I ask of her or she will find herself fired!”</p><p>A quiet falls between us.</p><p>“OK, Ok, whatever you say, jeesh.” Poe answers. He lifts his hand in surrender. This doesn’t disturb moose who sleeping in his arms.</p><p>“Ok, then shut up about it and let’s get to work.”</p><p>“Fine, Ok.” Poe answers. He nods at me like a bobbing head doll.</p><p>I turn my head. Rey and Rose stand in front of me. Their jaws hang open stunned.</p><p>“Oh no, ” Rey mutters.</p><p>“F’ing Hell,” Rose whispers.</p><p>I lift my eyebrow at them and nod.</p><p>“Ladies, good morning, ” I said. My eyebrow lifts over one eye. I catch the weird look Rose<br/>gives Rey.</p><p>“W-w-hat happened, boss?” Rose asks. Her eyes traveling down my body to my crutches. I</p><p>shift my eyes to see Rey finally close her mouth and swallow hard. Her hazel eyes stare at my cast. Was it my imagination or did she have a look of disappointment on her face. Did someone disappoint her? Hux maybe? Maybe he stood her up on their date. I shake my head of the thought. It’s none of my buisness. I let out a heavy sigh.</p><p>I tripped over Moose,” I answered flatly.</p><p>”Moose,” Rey cries. “Oh, poor baby.”</p><p>Rey reaches out and gently lifts the sleeping huge dog from Poe’s arms to cradle him in her own. Moose goes gladly.He sighs content in Rey’s arms.</p><p>“I hear you, pal, ”I breathed.</p><p>“What?” Rey asked. She is rocking moose in her arms. Rey’s little nose nuzzle’s Moose soft shiny coat.</p><p>”Mmm, you smell sooo good, Moose, ”Rey moans.”Did your daddy give you a nice bath this morning?”</p><p>I release the breath I didn’t know I was holding and close my eyes. Dear baby Jesus. I then open them to find Rose still staring at me. A frown on her lips. Her dark eyes narrowed. I raise my eyebrows at her. What was her problem?</p><p>“I thought maybe you ladies can babysit him at the wardrobe dept while I work on set.”</p><p>“We’d love too, ” Rey squeals. ”Paige would love to see him again.”</p><p>Rey sets Moose back on the floor beside her and looks up to look at me. My smile freezes on my lips. My heart stops. My mouth goes dry. My eyes scan down from Rey’s green eyeliner. It accentuates the green-blue, of her hazel eyes. Her soft chestnut brown is loose and curls around her lovely face. Silver hoops hang from her small dainty ears. She is wearing a light short brown leather coat with a crisp white silk blouse with two pearl buttons underneath. A delicate small oval diamond hangs around her long neck from a silver chain. My eyes travel down to her short light brown leather skirt. The color of brown sugar. My eyes roam slowly down her perfect long legs to the floor. Moose is sniffing at Rey’s strappy black closed-toe sandals. I raise my eyes to meet Rey’s eyes again. God. She takes my breath away. Is she dressed like that for Hux? Hux is a lucky, lucky bastard.<br/>Oh God, how am I going to survive, today? I have to talk to her about what she heard at the spa's meditation room before she reports me to HR.<br/>To be continued.. …</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rey’s POV. I’m a day late and a dollar short. Lol. Please let me know if there are any discrepancies. I'm working on the continuity with this story. Lol. The story below is edited but still not beta-read. So read at your own risk.  I hope you like it as much as I love writing it. Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>REY-</p><p>I blink twice at Ben. I try to concentrate on what Ben is saying. I can't. I keep thinking about the cast wrapped around his long muscular leg. His crutches. I do not let my eyes lower to stare at the cast. Oh, God, what now? Does this mean I have to postpone all my plans to tell Ben the truth? Should I still tell him with the cast or wait until it’s off. Damn it! Does he have to look and smell so good today. Woodsy, clean, fresh and sweet like a forest after a summer rain, delicious. His thick long dark hair is fluffed out. He is wearing his black leather coat with a tight dark grey henley shirt underneath. Three black buttons opened to reveal his neck. His exposed neck reveals his delicious birth marks. They shoot up to his cheek like fireworks. His powerfully built shoulders cast an outline over his dark gray shirt. It shows off his muscle definition even with the black leather jacket on. The fates are so cruel. They let me hear Ben secretly want me and then break his leg days later.</p><p>”So, Poe is going to direct with me watching over him to tell him what to do.” Ben explains. ”and, yes I’m supposed to be in bed convalescing. My doctor doesn’t understand I have a film to finish before a deadline! Any questions? Yes, Rose?”</p><p>”When does the cast come off, boss?” Rose asks.</p><p>I quickly come out from my thoughts. I shoot a glare at Rose. I elbow her in the ribs.</p><p>”Ow, jeesh!”Rose yells. She rubs her chest. She turns her head to frown at me. I clench my teeth.</p><p>”Oh, I’m sorry Rose, ” I apologize.”I didn’t see my arm hit you I turned around.”</p><p>I hold her gaze. I hope Rose gets the message to stop.</p><p>Rose nods her head. We look back at Poe and Ben. They look confused.</p><p>”So, boss how soon?” Rose chirps.</p><p>I groan. I hide my face in my hands. I’ll kill Rose later and hide the body somewhere.</p><p>I lift my eyes to see Ben cough into his huge fist. He leans down to pet Moose’s glossy coat. He is sniffing at Ben’s casted foot.</p><p>”Not soon enough,” he grumbles.”8 weeks with therapy.” He lifts his eyes back up to look at Rose and me.</p><p>A groan escapes. I watch Ben straightens to full height and turn to Poe. My heart fall into my stomach. Shit!</p><p>”Well, Come on Rose, ”I mumble.” We uh, better get back to wardrobe before Paige misses us.”</p><p>Rose turns to me and nods. She gives a bright, wide smile to Ben and Poe.</p><p>”Yeah, right Rey we better go, ” Rose said.”We’ll see you later boss.”</p><p>”Whoa, wait!” Ben says. ”I need one of you to stay to look over Gwen’s dress before I shoot this scene.”</p><p>I nod and raise my hand. His dark brown eyes fall on me.</p><p>”I’ll stay, ” I volunteer. Rose nods at Ben and looks back at me. She mouths ”talk to you later.”Rose leaves.</p><p>I can hear my heart thumping in my chest. I’m sure Ben can hear my heart thumping, too.</p><p>He’s stares at me so intensely.</p><p>A silence falls between us. I have to talk to him. I can't talk to Ben about what I heard at the Spa in public. It should be in private in his office. I only hope he’s not changed his mind about me from Friday.</p><p>Ben clears his throat.</p><p>”Ok, well you go sit over on the couch and wait for when Gwen comes back from her appointment, ” Ben commands.”Poe and I will direct the scenes before that.”</p><p>I nod and spin on my heel. I then stop and look over my shoulder to watch Ben lean his tall broad body over the top of his crutches and wrap his long, thick around the first bar of the crutch. The muscles in Ben’s huge arms flex as he limps to the director’s chair. My eyebrow lifts. He is very agile with those crutches. Maybe those crutches will be off sooner than he thinks.</p><p>”Lets hope so, ” I whisper. I head to the huge black leather couch to sit and watch the scene.</p><p>Ten minutes pass. I feel someone sit down beside me. I know it’s Rose by the Loves baby soft she wears.</p><p>”What are you gonna do?” Rose whispers.</p><p>I quickly turn to Rose. She is smiling her huge bright smile at me. Her eyebrow up and over her right eye.</p><p>”I don’t know, ” I whisper. ”I keep going back and forth. I want to tell him. But I think I shouldn’t. Because he’s changed his mind. A lot has happened since Friday you know, Rose. He might not want me anymore.”</p><p>Rose’s forehead furrows.</p><p>”I highly doubt that, Rey, ” Rose replies. ”You’ve heard how he feels about you. What you have to do now is to tell him how you feel about him. He can’t read your mind Rey, you have to tell him.”</p><p>”And then what, Rose?” I ask.”Wait 8 weeks until the cast is off?”</p><p>Rose’s eyebrow lifts over her dark brown eyes. A smirk dances at the corner of her full lips.</p><p>”That’s not so long, ”Rose replies. ”And there are OTHER ways to be intimate,” Rose replies.</p><p>I chuckle. I fantasize Ben Solo sitting regally with his huge thick arms on the arm rest of his director’s chair. A black whip hangs loosely from his two long, thick fingers. The whip taps gently at the edge of his seat. He stares intently at me. He is devouring me with his dark eyes. A small smile dance across his lips. He is the hunter and I am the prey. I catch my breath. I lick my lips. I shut my eyes and shake my head. Ok. I better ease off a little on the erotic fan fiction for a while.</p><p>”I know that, Rose, ” I sigh. It’s just Ben could be different. He may not want heavy petting, foreplay. Hand jobs, and such. He may just want to have sex.”</p><p>”They are all part of sex, Rey,”Rose snickers</p><p>“You know what I mean,” I whined. “I mean he doesn’t foreplay, just straight to sex.”</p><p>“I highly doubt that, Rey,”Rose laughs.”I’m sure Ben Solo is a very generous lover. He gives as much as he takes. I’ve heard Gwen say this about him to her girlfriends. Remember he is not like your old boyfriends, Rey. He is a man.”</p><p>“I've noticed, ” I groan. My voice sounds weak and weary to my ears.</p><p>”Ladies, please keep your voices down!”Ben shouted. ”We are filming here!”</p><p>Rose and I lift our eyes to meet Ben’s. He glares at us from across the room. He’s a professor. He demands silence from his disruptive students. His dark eyebrows are lowered. His deep brown eyes glare at us. I see a dent in his furrowed brow. His full red lips press together in a long straight line. I imagine him commanding me with the same deep, rumble of his voice to touch him everywhere. My mouth starts to water.</p><p>I cough into a fist.</p><p>”Ok, boss. Sorry, ” I say. I hear my voice cracking. A toothy sweet smile. Ben misses my smile. He turns his face back to the set. I pout. My smile doesn’t go unnoticed. I see the assistant director, Poe Dameron return my smile. We smile at each other until Ben’s eyes turns to look at me and then at Poe. Ben hits the back of Poe’s head and points to the camera. Poe gives Ben a chagrined smile. He goes back to his job.</p><p>I laugh at the scene and turn back to meet Rose’s eyes.</p><p>”Poor Poe, ” Rose laughs. She shakes her head and turns her head.</p><p>”Anyway, first you have to tell Ben Solo you want him too, ” Rose said. ”Then you’ll find out what he wants and likes. I wonder if he’s into hot, kinky sex?”</p><p>My eyes grow big.</p><p>“What makes you ask that?” I gasp.</p><p>Rose shrugs.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Rose chuckles.”I’m just wondering. They say it’s always the ones you least expected who like the BDSM, ropes and whips and such.”</p><p>I shake my head and laugh.</p><p>“You’re cracked in the head, Rose,” I laugh. “That doesn’t sound like the Ben Solo we know. He’s much too upright and conservative to do those kind of things.”</p><p>A loud commotion in the studio makes Rose and I turn our heads back to the set. Gwen Phasma has arrived with her entourage of maybe 100 people. She looks resplendent in a pink CHANEL Suit and a rainbow of jewels. Every strand of her platinum blonde bob perfect. Rose and I watch Gwen wrap her long white arms around Ben’s neck. She presses Ben’s face to her large bosom as she coos at him.</p><p>”Ooh, Benny. My darling, ” Gwen said.”I just heard over the radio about your accident. My poor darling. When. does it come off?”</p><p>Rose and I get up from the couch and walk over to Gwen and Ben just in time to hear his answer.</p><p> </p><p>”8 weeks,” he whispers to Gwen’s breasts. Ben shoves Gwen away and leans back in his chair. Ben meets my eyes. He keeps his eyes on me. His full lips pushed to the side and sucks his teeth. Ben’s eye lower to Moose. Moose runs to Ben with his tongue hanging out.</p><p>”Oooh, no, ” Gwen answers.”That’s so terrible. And you tripped over, Moose?”</p><p>”How’d you find out?” Ben asked. His eyes flicks back to Gwen.</p><p>”Its all over the television and the internet, ” Gwen gasps.”Ben Solo breaks his leg over the weekend.”</p><p>Ben wipes his forehead. He shields his eyes with his huge hands as if to hide from all of us.</p><p>”Fuck,” Ben mutters, ”So humiliating.”</p><p>I cough into my fist and scoop Moose into my arms. He comes freely, presses his cold, wet, nose into my hand, and licks it.</p><p>”I’ll take Moose to wardrobe to see Paige and Rose, ” I said. ”they”ll love to see him.”</p><p>I spin on the toe of my sandals to the wardrobe dept. Ben’s deep, velvety voice stops me.</p><p>”No, leave Moose here with me, Ms. Nima, ” he commands.</p><p>I stiffen at his use of my last name. He only uses my last name when he is annoyed or impatient with me. Did I annoy him, just now? I turn back to face him. His look is a steady stare. The stare pins me to my place never wavering. It both frightens and excites me. My hands are shaking. I feel my heart beating.</p><p>”Place him beside my chair, Ms. Nima, ”Ben orders.”And go help Gwen with her dress.”</p><p>His voice is soft but firm.</p><p>I gulp and do as he says. I release Moose from my arms but he doesn’t leave my side. He just sits. His deep brown eyes look up at me and pants.</p><p>I look down at him. I raise my arm and point to Ben.</p><p> </p><p>”Go, Moose!” I command.”Go to your daddy!”</p><p> </p><p>Moose stays where he is. He smacks his lips. He whimpers and looks up at me.</p><p>”MOOSE COME!” Ben demands with a balled fist. His voice crashes and echoes through the closed studio. Moose and I jump at the loud command. Moose finally walks to Ben and lays himself at Ben’s feet. I look up at Ben. My eyes grow huge. A small smirk plays at the corner of his full red lips. It reveals a small dimple in his left cheek. His gaze pierces mine for an endless second until he swallows. His Adam’s apple bobbing. He looks away to address Gwen.</p><p>My lips part but I don’t say anything. My mind is blank. My skin prickles with goosebumps and my leg tremble. I can’t hear Gwen from the sound of the rush of heat that envelopes me. It makes me temporarily deaf. I release a breath. What was that? Solo’s voice sounded so much deeper, sexier more authoritative and commanding then usual. It turned me on. Will he use the same voice when we are alone in the bedroom? I then gasp. I realize how much I like it. I like it very much. Is it getting hot in here? I take off my leather jacket. I drape it over my right arm. I open another pearl button on my blouse and pull my blouse apart to feel cooler. My bosom is quite average. Gwen’s are much bigger. They are well portioned to fit my lean, athletic body.</p><p>”Are you feeling alright, Ms. Nima?” Ben asks.</p><p>I shake my head. I come back to my senses.</p><p>”Yes, I’m fine, ”I choke.</p><p>”You just look flushed to me. Feverish, even,” Ben replied. His voice low and deep.</p><p>I toss my head and flash him a bright, toothy smile.</p><p>”I’m fine, boss. Really, ” I chirp.</p><p>Ben groans and waves his large hand to dismiss me.</p><p>”Ok, well, go with Gwen to fit the dress so we can do the scene, ” he answers gruffly.”And please be quick about it, Ms. Nima. Time is money. Also, please come see me in my office after. I want to discuss something with you.”</p><p>”Yes, sir.”</p><p>I pick up my head. My eyes widen. He probably wants to talk about Friday in the Spa. I open my mouth to speak and close it again. I see Ben lean his body forward in his chair to pet moose. Ben reaches out his hand and scratches Moose behind his tiny shell ears. Moose returns this affection with wet, sloppy kisses. He is no longer, Ben Solo a demanding, arrogant, Hollywood director. He is now Ben Solo the gentle, loving, dog lover. I smile at the tender scene and then turn to Gwen to escort her to the wardrobe dept.</p><p>”That’s it!” I declare. I pull the zipper up all the way to the top of the beautiful sapphire blue ball gown and step back.</p><p>Gwen Phasma turns around to face me. Her thin smile spread across her thin read lips. Her baby blue eyes look sharply at me.</p><p>”You look beautiful Gwen, ” I announce. I fold my arms against my chest and examine the dress.</p><p>”Thank you, dear, ” Gwen replies.. I watch Gwen grab both ends of her ball gown and step down from the mirrored stand.</p><p>I lift my finger in the air and make a circling motion. Gwen turns around in the ball gown once, twice and stops to face me again.</p><p>”Well, I hope the boss likes it, ” I sigh. I lower my shoulders and cross my arms against my chest. I look over the ball gown for the third time.</p><p>I nod. I gather my chestnut brown hair into a ponytail and shape it into a bun and place it on top of my head. Three bobby pins keep it in place and I drop my hands on my hips. My eyes lift to find Gwen starting at me. Her brow is furrowed. It makes a dent in the middle of her forehead. Her slender thin lips pinched.</p><p>”Do you have a hot date, tonight Rey?” Gwen asks. Her voice sounds thin and cold.</p><p>I blink twice at Gwen and slowly raise my shoulders.</p><p>”What is it?” I ask.</p><p>”You look so nice, Rey, ”Gwen mutters.”You don't usually dress this nice. Do you have a hot date tonight?”</p><p>Gwen’s tiny smile spreads wide and shows her pearly white teeth. It is predatory.</p><p>”No, no hot date tonight, Gwen ”I chuckle. I straighten my spine and try to keep my voice calm and neutral. Gwen can’t know I dressed up for Ben. It would be too embarrassing.</p><p>”Can I ask you a question, Rey?” Gwen asks.</p><p>I feel myself tense and my muscles tighten. I catch my breath and release it slowly.</p><p>”Sure, what?” I answer. I release my breath slowly and flash Gwen a bright smile. We are alone in the dressing room. Paige and Rose out on errands all around the studio.</p><p>”I just heard gossip about you, ” Gwen starts.</p><p>My eyebrow lifts and I smirk at Gwen. Inside my heart falls into my stomach and sinks. I shake my head at Gwen and laugh.</p><p>”Gossip,” I laugh.”About me?”</p><p>”Yes, it’s about you,” Gwen answers.”They say you have a crush on Ben. Well, they say it is more than a crush. It's more like you want his body!”</p><p>”They,” I laugh.”Who’s they?” I shrug my shoulders and lick my lips. What do I do now? I can evade it. Change the subject. My feelings for Ben Solo is really none of Gwen’s business.</p><p>”The people who gossip, ” Gwen excuses. ”Its only gossip, right?” I completely understand the attraction. Ben Solo is unbelievably HOT and Sexy. I know that many women here want him. But he is with me. We’re a couple.” </p><p>I suck in a breath. I want to expose Gwen for her lie. She and Ben are not together. Gwen does not occupy Ben’s bed at night. He does not want her. It is only for publicity for his film. However, I can’t expose the fact I heard Ben Solo say this without him knowing I was underneath a blanket in a spa. I let a breath out. I flash her a toothy smile.</p><p>”I know Gwen, ” I answer.”I only wanted to look pretty today, that’s all.”</p><p>”Oh, I know who, now. Of course, ”Gwen exhales.”You dressed up for Armitage Hux.”</p><p>Gwen’s ruby, red lips spread into a huge smile. I smile back.</p><p>”Will someone get Rey and Gwen out of the dressing room, please!” Ben shouts. ”I want to finish this scene before the next Millennium!”</p><p>”Come on, Gwen, ” I urge.”We better go before the boss sends the army in to get us.”</p><p>We’ve been in the dressing room for too long already.</p><p>Gwen nods and follows me out of the dressing room.</p><p> </p><p>To be continued…..</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ben’s POV. The deadline to complete his film comes closer as Ben still struggles with his feelings for his wardrobe assistant.  Hope you like it. I hope at least this isn't boring. Lol. Sorry, this is a little late.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>BEN-</p><p>I sit in my chair with my right elbow sitting on the arm of my chair. My chin rests on the palm of my right hand. Jesus. I have it bad for Rey. I realize I have to control my emotions when I’m around her. What is wrong with me? My frustration and impatience has me ordering her around as if I we were already in an intimate relationship. I didn't miss the gasp she released. Nor did I miss the rosy color on her sun-kissed cheeks. Her voice breathless and erratic as if aroused.when I ordered Moose to come to me. I grunt and shake my head. I look down at Moose snoring loudly beside my chair. I take lift my chin from the palm of my hand. It’s just wishful thinking on my part. I sigh and turn to watch Poe. He is looking into the camera focused on the scene. At least one of us is focused on the job. I lower my arm to my lap and sigh. I glare at the stupid cast on my leg.</p><p>”Stupid leg, ” I say to it.</p><p>”What ya say, boss?”</p><p>I look up to meet Poe’s face. I look at me with a quizzical look on his face. His pouty lips smiling at me.</p><p>I shake my head.</p><p>”Nothing, Poe,” I reply.”Nothing. Don’t mind me. You’re doing a good job.”</p><p>Poe’s smiles up at me. His lips spread into a huge smile</p><p>”Thanks boss, ” he answers.</p><p>He leans forward and returns to watching the scene play out in front of him through his camera.</p><p>A loud bang from the hallway followed by conversation takes my attention away again from the scene. Rey and Gwen are walking back to my set. They are in deep conversation. I shift in my chair and return my attention to the scene. I release a breath.</p><p>”We’re all set, boss, ” Rey exclaims.</p><p>Rey and Gwen walk to me. My breath catches. Rey’s changed.</p><p>Rey has her leather jacket off. Her chestnut brown hair is pulled up in a bun. Her silk blouse now shows a more enticing décolletage. I shift in my seat. My cock is getting hard. My imagination runs wild with all the nasty things I want to do to her.</p><p>I release my breath and I lean back in the chair. My long thick, fingers fold together on my lap. I compose myself. I can’t let my feelings for Rey run away from me. It could cost me my career.</p><p>I sniff indifferently at Rey and Gwen.</p><p>My eyes travel slowly up and down the ball gown. I nod my approval.</p><p>“It looks good, Ms.Nima, ” I said. ”Good job. You can run along now. And the meeting is canceled.”</p><p>I see her bright smile quickly fall from her lips and turn into a frown.</p><p>”Why?” Rey asks. Her pretty hazel eyes gape at me and turn glassy. Her perfect white teeth scrape her full bottom lip.</p><p>I lift an eyebrow. Is it my imagination or does she sound disappointed?</p><p>I lift my chin and look her in her eyes. I make my face blank and show no emotion. I keep my voice officious.</p><p>”I have a lot of work to do,” I answer. ”I don't have time.”</p><p>”Alright, ”Rey whispers. Rey nods then walks toward the hallway.</p><p>It is the truth. I am busy. Too busy now with a broken leg and a film to finish on the coming deadline. I can't worry about her hearing what I said at the spa. I don’t think she had heard anything. It would be on all social media and she would have reported me to HR already. I must say It’s a relief. Although, I feel disappointed she didn’t hear me. I shake my head to clear it. I forget Rey and turn my attention to address Gwen. Gwen’s forehead is creased. She is staring at Rey. A question on her red ruby lips.</p><p>I twist my head around and frown up at her. Gwen’s eyes are laser focus. Gwen’s forehead creased.</p><p>”What’s the matter, Gwen?”</p><p>Gwen doesn’t answer me until Rey disappears back into the hallway. Gwen shakes her head.</p><p>I frown.</p><p>”What’s is it?” I ask. ”Never mind. Forget it. Just take your place so I can finally finish this scene!”</p><p>”I’ll tell you later. Teen dream, ”she giggles.</p><p>Gwen’s small white hands grasp the ball gown and leave to take her place on the set.</p><p>I shrug off Gwen’s cryptic reply and tap my pen on my folded script. I twirl my pen around my thick, long fingers and lookup.</p><p>I hear loud voices coming from the hallway. The voices sound like Rey and Rose arguing about something. I can’t make it out. I could only make out every other word like ”Tell him. Gwen wants” I hear whispering. Their voices begin to rise.</p><p>”Quiet in the hallway!”I shouted.”We’re rehearsing.”</p><p>I curse and I lean back in my seat. I look down to see Moose is awake. His dark fist-shaped head raised his dark eyes focused in the direction of the hallway. His brow furrowed and long, pink tongue hanging out panting. He licks his mouth and stands up on his stubby legs, excited. He hears Rey’s voice and is expecting her to come out.</p><p>”Forget it, pal, ”I whisper. ”Rey’s not coming.”</p><p>I look down at the script on my lap and make tiny notes above the dialogue with my pen. A second later I stop short. I read what I wrote on my script. Kira kneels before kylo. Her eyes big and wide. She opens her mouth slowly to receive his gift. I lift my pen. I twirl it between my thick, long fingers and frown at the three sentences I wrote. I draw a line through all three. “Too many blowjobs scenes, ”I grumble.</p><p>Moose begins to bark, suddenly excited. I look up smelling green apples.</p><p>”Um, Boss?”</p><p>I meet Rey’s beautiful hazel eyes. Her smile bright and toothy. Her pink mouth pouty. Her chestnut brown hair is tied now in a messy ponytail. My favorite hairstyle. It is more breathtakingly sexy on Rey. I take a breath. I imagine Rey waiting for me in my bed. Her hair in the same messy ponytail. My expensive silk bedsheets wrapped around her slender, tanned body.</p><p>Rey kneels before me and I suck in a breath. My hands ball tightly into large fists.</p><p>She leans forward and scoops moose’s fat little body up into her arms. Moose licks her face frantically. Rey giggles. Moose licks Rey’s eye. A small smile tugs at the corner of my lips.</p><p>”Yes, Ms. Nima?” I rasp.”Did you want something?” I clear my throat. I must keep in control of myself.</p><p>Rey lifts herself up from the floor with Moose in her arms and takes two steps forward. Her slender legs touch my knees. Her hazel eyes are dark. A small smile dances across her full lips. She licks her lips and leans forward. She opens her mouth.</p><p>”Can I take Moose with me to the dressing room, ”Rey asks?” He looks lonely and Paige and Rose want to see him.”</p><p>My breath hitches. I follow the swirl of blue and green in her iris mesmerized by its beauty. My eyes lower to her soft pink lips. God, I want to kiss her pink lips until she’s whimpering in my arms.</p><p>&gt;”Is it ok, Ben?” Rey asks softly.</p><p>I blink.</p><p>”What?” I reply.”Oh, yeah, sure take him. He’ll love it. I can collect him later.”</p><p>I force a smile. Rey caught me staring at her like a mental patient. Jesus. I’m an idiot.</p><p>Rey nods. I expected her to walk away. She doesn't. My gaze lowers to Rey’s thin, slender fingers running through Moose’s short black hair.</p><p>&gt;”Something else, Rey?” I ask.</p><p>I raise my eyes to see Rey lean forward even closer and opens her mouth. “I hea—“</p><p>”DAMN IT! Gwen, you missed your queue again, ” Poe yells. ”Pay attention to the scene.”</p><p>I snap my head from Rey back to Poe and Gwen on the set. They are standing in the middle of the set yelling. ”Shit, what now!” I mutter. I reach out for my crutches laying beside my chair. I quickly put them under my armpits and push myself out of my chair. “Excuse me, Rey….”</p><p>I turn my head. Rey is walking away with Moose is in her arms licking her face. Moose’s stubby tail wags frantically. I drop my head to my chest and groan.</p><p>“Fuck.”</p><p>What was it she wanted to tell me?” I ask.” I’ll go ask her later.”</p><p> </p><p>Two hours later, back in my office. I am struggling to keep Gwen from walking off my film.</p><p>Gwen is speaking. I'm not listening to her. My thoughts drift away to Rey.</p><p>“Ben Solo!” Are you listening to me?”Gwen shouted.</p><p>I nod and rake my thick fingers through my long dark hair.</p><p>&gt;”Yeah, and for the fifth time, no, you can’t fire Poe, ” I sigh.</p><p>&gt;”And why not?” she hisses at me. She’s sits in a red leather chair. It faces my desk. Gwen changed into a blue satin blouse, dark blue skinny jeans and black ankle boots. Her long legs are crossed.</p><p>”Poe is helping me to direct, Gwen,” I mutter.</p><p>Gwen’s eyes look me up and down. She sucks her teeth and waves dismissively at me.</p><p>”A broken leg shouldn’t keep you from directing, Ben Solo, ” she replied. ”You don’t need him.”</p><p>I place my arms on my desk and fold them in front of me. I take a breath. I release it slowly. I must not lose my temper at Gwen. ”Poe is staying until my leg heals, ” I exclaim. ”He needs this break to show what he can do.”</p><p>”His break?” Gwen shouted.”He’s an amateur, Ben. He’s abusive. He yells at me all the time.”</p><p>I sigh and narrow my eyes.</p><p>”What do you do to have him shout at you all the time?”</p><p>”Nothing,” Gwen whines.”I get distracted and flub some lines. It doesn’t give him the right to be abusive.”</p><p>My head nods.</p><p>”I’ll talk to Poe about that.”</p><p>”Thank you. I tried to get your attention but you seemed preoccupied,” Gwen growled. ”What were you and little Rey talking about anyway?”</p><p>I lift an eyebrow. Was Gwen jealous of Rey?</p><p>I lift my broad shoulders defensively. I keep my voice cool and calm.</p><p>”That’s none of your concern Gwen, I reply. ”Now you should go back to the set, apologize to Poe so we can finally finish the scene and preferably this film on time.”</p><p>My phone beeped on my desk notifying me I had a new message. I nod at Gwen as she continues to ramble on. I snatch my phone from my desk and hit the new message. My body freezes. My jaw drops.</p><p>REY: I heard you at the spa on Friday. I’m yours if you still want me.</p><p>I just blink down at my phone as I read it twice, three times. Is this real?</p><p>”Ben Solo! Are you listening to me?” Gwen shouted.</p><p>I look up and blink at Gwen, forgetting she was there.</p><p>”What?” I squeak. I cringe at the crack in my voice. I have to go find Rey.</p><p>”This meeting is over!” I mutter.</p><p>I push back hard from my desk. My huge leather chair hits the white plaster wall behind me. I probably left a hole in the wall. I don't care. I have to find Rey. I rise from my chair and stumble on my cast. I got and limp my way to my office door without my crutches.</p><p>”Ben! Your crutches!” Gwen shouts, behind me. I hear the click of my crutches as Gwen collects them. I open the door to find my assistant director Poe Dameron staring back at me. His huge hand is lifted about to knock on my door.</p><p>Hey boss!” Poe replies. He drops his hand. His face apologetic. I lift my eyes to look over his head and meet Rey’s steady gaze. She is standing beside the Craft service table. She is holding her phone in one hand and holding an apple in the other. Rey raises her hand holding the apple up to her perfect lips and takes a bite. Rey sticks out her pink tongue and wipes the apples juice from her lips. She chews as a small smile dances across them. Her gaze intense. I release a noise It is somewhere between a laugh and a low groan. God. What she does to me.</p><p>The corners of my lips pull up into an awkward small smile. Rey smirks as she continues to chew.</p><p>”You ok, boss?”Poe ask.</p><p>I open my mouth to speak and close it again. My connection with Rey is broken by Poe’s question. I lower my eyes and glare down at Poe.</p><p>”What is it, Poe?” I growl.</p><p>Poe looks up and examines my face.</p><p>”You sure your ok, boss?”Poe asks. He is frowning up at me. His full lips pressed together.</p><p>”Yes. I’m fine!” I shout.”What do you want?”</p><p>I cringe at the sound of my voice. It sounds hoarse and its cracks. I’m falling apart. I don’t want to be here. I want to go to Rey.</p><p>“Its bad boss, ”Poe answers. He lowers his eyes from mine.</p><p>”Yes,” I demand.”What is it!’</p><p>“Snoke is pulling out of the film, Ben,” Poe declares.”He said you’ve wasted too much money and it’s too close to the deadline. And Finn is in jail.”</p><p>I draw in a sharp breath and hiss.</p><p>“Ok, that’s my cue to leave,” Gwen announced. She comes from behind me and slides pass me. I forgot Gwen was still in my office. She stops in front of me.</p><p>“To be continued later, Solo,” she whispered.</p><p>I grunted my reply. Gwen smiled and pecked me at the corner of my lips. I stared at her when she pulled away. A smile played across her red lips as she walked away from me; her hips sashaying back and forth. I quickly lift my eyes to see Rey scowl. Her cute nose is scrunched. Her jaw clenched tightly. Shit! I flashed her an embarrassed smile. A soft smile crosses her lips. </p><p>“Boss, this is serious. We have to talk about this,” Poe insisted. </p><p>I lowered my eyes back to Poe. His hands are tightly clenched beside him. He is practically bouncing on his heels to talk to me about Snoke and Finn. I step back and open the door wider to let him inside my office.  Poe nods and steps inside. I followed Poe with my eyes as he entered and then looked back at Rey. She waved back at me with her hand holding her half eaten apple and laughs. I open my mouth to yell something then close it again. I shake my head and chuckle. I looked back down at my phone. I blinked staring at it. I didn’t realize I was still holding it. I held it in both my hands, opened my messages app and was about to type in my message when my phone beeped again. I had a new message.</p><p>Rey: Well, what’s it going to be boss? Do you still, want me? Or am I to be very embarrassed?</p><p>I feel the corners of my mouth tug up into huge smile. I type my answer.</p><p>Me: Yes, I still want you. But how did you hear me at the spa? Never mind. We’ll talk about this later. I have to talk to Poe first.</p><p>Rey: Ok. All you have to do is whistle and I’ll be there.</p><p>Me: I’ll bang a gong. See you later. </p><p>I smile down at my phone as I exit the app. Later; I will see Rey and get to kiss her and hopefully do much more to Rey, later.</p><p>I smile at the thought.</p><p>I step back from the doorway and almost fall sideways. I turn my head to look over my shoulder.</p><p>“Shit, Poe!” I scream.”Get over here and help me back to my desk.” I shut my office door in front of me. </p><p> </p><p>To be continued.......</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. REY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While Ben is busy trying to save his film and Finn. Rey Contemplates their new relationship and she turns up the heat.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>REY- </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I did it. It’s been a week and a half since I confessed, my feelings to Ben through text. I couldn’t tell him in person. Poe beat me to his office door before I had the chance. I smiled. I will never forget the look on Ben’s face when he opened his office door to find Poe standing there. It was a look of disappointment and anger. It was priceless. Ben scowls at Poe and looks up to find me at the kraft’s table.He looked wild and frenzied. His dark black hair tousled and mussed. His lips pursed and red. His dark eyes wide and focused on me. He looked so damn sexy. I had to stop myself from wanting to run to him and jump him right there. Ben looked to be in the same predicament. Ben looked like he wanted to call out to me but Poe was talking to him. It was frustrating.</p>
<p> Poe came to Ben’s office to tell Ben Snoke is pulling his money out of the film and Finn was in jail. Poor Finn. Rose phoned me earlier to tell me Finn was arrested for stealing. An officer arrested Finn for stealing film equipment which is far from the truth. He was driving the film equipment it to the set. It was brand new film equipment Ben brought after the old obsolete equipment finally broke down holding up the filming. Rose is with Ben getting Finn out of the jail. </p>
<p>The door to the wardrobe room opens and my eyes rise from the dressing gown’s hem I’m mending. Is it Ben? Rose comes in carrying a tray of coffee from the deli downstairs in one hand. She’s holds a white waxy bag in her other. Moose barks twice at Rose and runs to greet her. I lower my shoulders and dip my head in disappointment. I shake my head. I should have known. Ben is busy. He’s looking for producers for his film and getting Finn out of jail, Rey. Poor Rose. I shake my head from my sobering thoughts and smile brightly at Rose. </p>
<p> ”Oh, Rose. You’re back!”I yell out.  ”Let me help you.” </p>
<p> I lift myself from my knees and run towards Rose. Moose barks and runs excited between us. I reach my hand out and take the white bag full of oven-baked pastries. from Rose. </p>
<p>”Thanks, ” Rose laughs. ”I got cinnamon sticky buns and chocolate donuts. I didn’t know what you would like.” </p>
<p>”That’s fine.” I nod. </p>
<p> I open the bag and stick my nose in. I take a deep breath. The freshly baked sweet, cinnamon and vanilla smell is intoxicating. I reach in and pull out a cinnamon bun out of the bag with one hand and pluck my coffee out from the tray with the other.First, coffee to wake me up. I sip from the small hole on the plastic top of my coffee and sigh. It is steamy hot and richly brewed black with two sweet and lows sugar substitutes. Just the way I like it. </p>
<p>”Mmmm, thanks, Rose for putting in the sweet and lows, ” I moan around a piece of cinnamon bun. </p>
<p>”You're welcome, ” Rose laughs. </p>
<p> Rose bites into her chocolate donut. I take another bite from my sticky cinnamon bun. </p>
<p>”Where’s Paige and Kaydal?” Rose asks. She looked around the empty dressing room. </p>
<p>”Oh,  Paige is upstairs in a meeting and Kaydal called out for the day, ” I answered. I sipped at my coffee. </p>
<p>Rose frowned. </p>
<p>”Is she sick?” Rose asks. Rose takes a sip at her coffee. I smile. I know it is one of those coffee dessert confections loaded with whip cream and chocolate mocha. I prefer my plain black coffee with two sweet and lows every time. </p>
<p>I shrug and take another bite out of my sticky bun. I push out my tongue to lick off the sweet icing all over my lips. I smack my lips and Moose begins to bark again. </p>
<p>I nod. </p>
<p>”Yeah, she said it’s her allergies, ”I answer. </p>
<p>Rose nods and we walk with Moose, back to the corner of the dressing room. We sink to the floor and  sit on the floor in front of the huge open closet. It’s full of multi-colored vintage costumes dresses. We enjoy the rest of our breakfast. </p>
<p>Silence falls between the three of us. </p>
<p>”Hows Finn?” I ask. My voice low. </p>
<p>Rose sucks in a breath. She lets it out slowly. Rose shakes her head. </p>
<p>”He’s doing good, ”Rose answers.”Ben told us not to worry. It won’t stick. He’s going to get the money to bail Finn out today. He’s going to and I quote ”Freakin’ racist white trash piece of crap, cop fired!” </p>
<p>”How?” I ask. I glared at Rose. </p>
<p>Rose shrugged. Her brown eyes look at me. </p>
<p>”I don’t know. But I trust Ben to do it, ” Rose giggled.”He’s always kept his word. Ben loves Finn. Finn is like a little brother to him.” </p>
<p>Rose’s eyes filled with warmth and honesty when she talked about Ben. </p>
<p>I smiled and nod in agreement. I’ve worked for Ben Solo for five years and I’ve witnessed his generosity and altruism many times towards his employees despite Ben’s reputation of being very difficult. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Have you heard from Ben after you send the text?” Rose asks. She takes a sip from her coffee.She looks back at me waiting for my answer. </p>
<p>I purse my lips and shake my head. </p>
<p>Rose’s eyebrows lifts. Her deep brown eyes widen. Her pretty pouty lips press together. It speaks volumes. </p>
<p>”Not even a text back?”Rose asks.</p>
<p>”He text me right after I send the text, ” I answered. Remember I showed you.” </p>
<p>”Oh, yeah right, ” Rose replied.”But that was a week and half ago. He hasn’t send you another text since then?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”He’s busy, Rose, ” I explain. </p>
<p>Rose narrows her eyes at me. Her lips pursed. </p>
<p> ”A week and a half, Rey?” Rose shouted.” Oh, you should text him. Better yet sex text him!”</p>
<p>I shake my head and giggle. </p>
<p>I reach my hand out to pet Moose and sip at my coffee. I shake my head. </p>
<p>”Tell him you want to suck on him like a tootsie roll, ” Rose laughs. ”He’ll leave skid marks on the floor getting to you.” </p>
<p>I wish I could have seen Ben’s face when he read the first message I sent him. It must have been priceless. I bite my bottom lip. I feel my stomach flutter. I realize I’m nervous. </p>
<p> ”We have yet to first discuss the last message I sent him a day and a half ago, Rose, ” I replied. </p>
<p>”Discuss? What’s there to discuss?” Rose asked.”You are agreeing to a love affair, Rey. It’s do you want to have sex or not?”  </p>
<p> ”Ben didn’t say anything about love,” I whisper. I lick my lips nervously. </p>
<p>Rose frowned at me. </p>
<p>”Do you love him, Rey?” Rose asked. Her voice soft and gentle. Her dark eyes focused on me waiting for my answer. </p>
<p>I swallow hard and smile. I can’t admit the truth to Rose. Not yet anyway or maybe never. </p>
<p>”No, of course not, ” I lied. </p>
<p>Rose glared at me and frowned.  I knew she didn’t believe me. I turned my eyes away from Rose’s glare to clear my throat. My eyes widen.</p>
<p> ”What if he’s in an important meeting with producers?” I ask. </p>
<p>”All the better, ”Rose exclaimed. ”He’ll shorten the meeting and be by your side in seconds.” </p>
<p>I laugh at the image and shake my head. </p>
<p>”You’re ridiculous, Rose, ”I groan. </p>
<p>”Am I?” Rose laughs. ”Try it. Let’s see.” </p>
<p>Rose nods. I toss the last of my cinnamon sticky bun into my mouth. I lick the icing from each of my fingers. Rose offers me the last two napkins to wipe the rest off from my hands. Moose whines and nestles his huge body against my legs. </p>
<p>I reach out with my hands and scratch behind Moose’s tiny ears. I smile and take out my iPhone from the pocket of my skirt. I look for Ben Solo’s name and open the file. My thumbs type in the sex message and I press send. </p>
<p>”There I did it!” I announce. I let my hands drop on my lap. I look up to see Rose’s full lips spread wide in a huge smile. </p>
<p>”Good girl, ” Rose answers. ”Now the ball is in his court.” </p>
<p>Rose and I start to collect all the coffee cups and wrappings and toss them into the waxy white bag. I close the bag and then look up when a loud knock comes from the door. Moose starts barking. He’s ready to defend Rose and I from the intruder at the door. </p>
<p>Rose and I glance at the door. It opens and Poe enters the dressing room. </p>
<p>”Hi Poe, ” Rose and I chorus. </p>
<p>”Hi, guys, ”Poe answers. Rose and I stop picking up our garbage.  We look up as Poe walks toward us. He looks so cute in his dark blue pullover, blue jeans and Micheal Jordan sneakers today. His dark brown hair short and messy. I smile at him. </p>
<p>”Rey, boss wants to see you in his office, ” Poe says. </p>
<p>I freeze. My eyes grow huge and I turn to look at Rose. A huge smile on her pouty lips. </p>
<p>”He got the text you just sent, ”Rose teased. </p>
<p>I sucked my teeth and shook my head. I turned back to address Poe. <br/>”Did he say what he wanted?” I ask. </p>
<p>Poe shook his head. </p>
<p>”Only, he wants you, ”Poe answers. ”If you’re free?” </p>
<p>”Yeah, he got your text alright, ” Rose murmured under her breath. </p>
<p>I glared back at Rose. Rose threw her head back and laughed. She continued to clean up the mess.</p>
<p>I looked back at Poe. He looks between us.  A very confused expression on his face. </p>
<p>”All I know, ” he said.”is he send me to tell you to come to his office.” </p>
<p>I nod. </p>
<p>”Tell Ben, I'll be there as soon as I finish Gwen’s dress, ” I answer. </p>
<p>Poe shakes his head.</p>
<p>”No, I have to go back to direct a film, Rey, ” Poe answered. ”See ya gals, later.” </p>
<p>Poe waved his hand at Rose and i and left the room. </p>
<p>We watch him go. </p>
<p>”Well, let's finish up here first,” I sighed. I bend down and scooped Moose into my arms. Moose barks and licks my face. Rose and I laugh and walk back to the dressing mannequin to finish Gwen’s dress. </p>
<p>To be Continued…..</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rey goes to Ben’s office. Ben reads Rey’s latest text. Ben talks dirty to Rey which doesn't end well for Rey. Rey then takes matters into her own hands. AKA the affair begins. </p><p> </p><p>Please note: This is NC-17. Please do not read if you are offended by words or two people having consensual sex. Lol. I tried to make it funny, sexy and loving and not lecherous. I don't think I know how to write it like that. Lol. I hope you like it. I'm a little nervous. I'm experimenting. Lol. Constructive criticism is welcomed whether it is bad or good. Enjoy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>REY-</p><p>Chapter 8</p><p> </p><p>Five minutes later, I am standing in front of Ben’s office door. My heart is beating fast inside my rib cage. I can feel my stomach fluttering. I feel my whole body heat. Why am I nervous? I swallow the lump in my throat. I raise my hand and knock softly on the door.</p><p>”Come in,” Ben shouts. I reach out for the doorknob and open the door. I peek around the door.</p><p>I push the door wider to see Ben Solo sitting at his desk. Ben leans back in his chair. His leg is propped up on a cushion upon a wooden stool. I can see he is wearing dark blue trousers. He’s isn’t looking at me. He’s looking at his phone. His large thumbs scrolling.</p><p>“You wanted me, Boss?” I ask. I step inside. He doesn’t look up from his phone.</p><p>“In the worst way,” Ben whispers.</p><p>I swallow hard. I feel a blush come over my whole body.</p><p>“Wha..?” I rasp.</p><p>Ben doesn’t answer. His huge thumbs move in a fury as he types on his phone. I frown. He’s isn't talking to you, fool. He is answering a text on his phone.<br/>Ben stops typing.</p><p>“Take a seat, Rey,” he orders.</p><p>I nod and close the door behind me.</p><p>I sit in Ben’s red leather chair and cross my legs.</p><p>I catch Ben’s eyes lower to look at my legs. A small smirk on his lips. I smile. I’m happy I wore my flirty short black skirt today.</p><p>His crutches are leaning over a small wooden chair that sits next to his desk. He looks up to see me and frowns. His dark hair is long and shaggy. It curls around the collar of his shirt dark blue dress shirt and long tie. The tie has stripes of all the shades of blue. It reaches to the middle of his flat hard stomach.</p><p>”So, you want to suck me like a Tootsie Roll, Rey, ” Ben asks.</p><p>His voice is a deep and like velvet.</p><p> </p><p>I gasp.</p><p>He turns his head slowly to look at me. His gaze is a heated look of desire. A small smile dances across his thick red lips.</p><p>I feel myself begin to perspire. My heart is beating so wildly in my chest. I think it may explode.</p><p>No words are yet spoken just the sound of our heavy breathing. The tension is thick in the air.</p><p>I take a breath. I let it out slowly.</p><p>”Yes, ” I reply breathless.</p><p>Ben licks his lips. His eyes are hooded. Ben unconsciously turns his phone in his large hands. He never breaks eye contact with me.</p><p>”And what part of me do you want to suck like a Tootsie Roll, Rey?” he asks. His breath catches.</p><p>”I..I..I.” I stutter.</p><p>He arches an eyebrow at me.</p><p>”Yes, Rey?” he whispers.</p><p>”You know what, ” I answer. I feel my body get hot. My legs are shaking. I feel my face grow red hot.</p><p>I was never good at dirty talk. I just end up talking like an idiotic. An old boyfriend once stopped in the middle of sex to glare at me. He asked what the hell I was talking about. It broke the mood. I've never attempted it again. Oh no, does Ben expect me to talk dirty to him? I lick my lips nervously.</p><p>His jaw twitches. A corner of his lips lift in a smirk.</p><p>”No, I don’t, ”Ben rasps.”Tell me.”</p><p>He sears me with a heated look of desire. I tremble all over.</p><p>”Your birthmarks!” I gasp. ”I want to suck on your birthmarks like a tootsie roll.”</p><p>I grimace waiting for Ben to laugh. To my surprise, he doesn’t laugh. Instead, Ben blinks at me twice and his brow furrows. His lips are pressed together in a tight line. A confused look appears on his face.</p><p>I grimaced. The image of my last boyfriend's confused expression the last time I talked dirty comes to mind. Perfect he’s now going to kick me out and never want to see again.<br/>A silence falls between us.</p><p>His thick red lips spread into a wide smile.</p><p>Ben chuckles.</p><p>“I didn’t expect that answer.”</p><p>Ben lays his phone back on his desk and leans back in his seat. Ben lifts his large hand to his mouth. He only lets his middle finger touch his lips. He stares at me intensely.</p><p>I don't break eye contact. I sit back in my seat and fold my hands on my lap.</p><p>Ben lowers his eyes from mine and sighs.</p><p>A dark shadow crosses Ben’s face. His golden amber eyes darken and he licked his full lips.</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me earlier, you heard me at the spa?” Ben asks.”Why did you do it in a text?”</p><p>“Poe beat me to your office,” I scoffed.”I saw him walking ahead of me and thought I'd better text, instead.”</p><p>“Did you mean what you text?” Ben murmurs. “Are you still mine if I want you, Rey?”</p><p>I smile. I rise out of my chair and walk to his desk. He stays in his seat and watches me walk to him.</p><p>I pause and look at him. His crutches are forgotten on the wall beside us. I move closer. I sit myself down on Ben’s lap and face him. Ben’s eyes widen. I stare into his dark eyes. They are a softer brown almost golden amber under the bright white lights of his office. His body is amazing, wide shoulders, broad chest, full red lips, deep dark golden eyes she could lose herself in forever.</p><p>I wiggle my ass on his lap and Ben gasps.</p><p>I feel his hard-on under my ass. It is huge, long, and hard. I guess the rumors are true about Ben Solo. He is gifted with a huge cock. I lean closer until my small breasts are pressed against his hard broad chest. I throw my arms around Ben’s thick neck. I breathe Ben in and moan. Ben’s Solo earthy and spicy smell fills my nose.</p><p>“Yes,” I whisper.”All yours.”</p><p>I reach out my hand to touch his face. His dark five o'clock shadow covers his rugged handsome face. It feels rough and kind of scratchy under my fingertips. I look deep into his eyes. I lean forward then stop, hesitating.</p><p>“Your leg?” I ask.</p><p>“Don’t worry about my leg, Rey,” Ben chuckles.</p><p>I smile wickedly at Ben. I remember the conversation with Rose two days ago on the couch.</p><p>“That’s right,” I retort.”There are other things we can do until it heals.”</p><p>Ben’s forehead furrows and my smile grows wider.</p><p>I place my whole hand on his cheek and press my lips to his closed mouth before Ben can answer. I open my mouth to suck on his thick lips. A soft groan comes from Ben. I suck harder on his full bottom lip and bite down lightly. I answer Ben’s groan with my own. I thread my long fingers through his long dark hair. I hope he will open his mouth to deepen the kiss. Ben’s mouth opens and I feel his tongue touch mine. The tip of his tongue swirls around mine slowly. I respond by sucking on his tongue. He pulls it back. I whimper. He pulls his lips away from my mouth. I open my eyes and look up to see Ben frown at me. Did I make him angry?</p><p>Ben moves back from me. He raises his eyebrow, his sinful mouth curving into a smirk.</p><p>His dark brown eyes lower to stare at my lips. Ben moves forward again and reaches his hand out to touch my wet lips with only his fingertips. The corners of his eyes crinkled as he smirks at me.</p><p>”You taste delicious,” he groans.”Like cinnamon bun and coffee.”</p><p>His voice is a deep baritone. I wiggle my ass again on his lap and Ben groans low. He snatches his hand from my lips and places them alongside my face. He dips his head and captures my mouth. Our lips meet again. I can't think. An electric energy surges through my body. I return Ben’s kiss and our tongues dance. I reach out and wrap my long arms around Ben’s thick neck. Ben groans. I feel his thick, long fingers of his hands tangling through my hair. Ben pulls me more against his hard, broad chest. He deepens the kiss. It’s explosive. I can’t stop. I want to kiss Ben Solo forever. I whimper. I weave my long thin fingers into Ben’s hair. Ben releases a satisfied moan. I deepen the kiss. His thick fingers untangle from my hair and wrap around my waist.</p><p>My long fingers untangle from his thick full hair. Ben gasps at the sensation of my long fingernails scratching up and down his arms. I dig my fingernails deeper with every pass and leave red streaks on his huge muscular arms. I smile into the kiss. Ben pulls away. I open my eyes to see him staring down at me, panting. His pupils blown. His eyes darkened. His thick red lips swollen. He leans forward until our foreheads meet and closes his eyes tightly.</p><p>“Jesus, ” he groans. Ben opens his eyes. Ben flashes me a soft smile. He pulls me closer against his hard chest.</p><p>Ben’s Adam’s apple bobs.</p><p>His chestnut brown eyes spark. I lower my hand. I place it down on Ben’s hard-on and wrap my hands around it through his pants. It is thicker than I thought. My fingers do not fully go the way around him. I squeeze.</p><p>”Ugh, ” Ben gasps. He leans forward.</p><p>I begin to stroke. It throbs at my touch and amazingly grows harder and thicker. Ben lets out a low whimper. I feel myself getting wet. I can’t wait to feel Ben inside me. I lean forward to capture his lips In a deep kiss. I hear him groan and feel his legs separate beneath me.</p><p>“Rey, stop,” Ben whines. ”Going to come.”</p><p>I stop stroking. I release him. I feel Ben reach out and brush my nipple though my blouse with his huge thumb. I gasp. I moan into his mouth the second time he does it. Ben groans. He places soft, wet kisses down my neck as he unbuttons my blouse. He pulls my blouse off and pushes my bra up to my chest. I quickly reach back and unhook my bra. I let it dangle from my fingers before letting it fall to the floor. Ben stares at my exposed breasts. I blush at my small breasts. I know Ben is used to bigger sized breasts than mine. I open my mouth to say just that.</p><p>“God, you’re so beautiful Rey,” he groaned. His voice is deep and low.</p><p>Ben leans forward. The stubble on his jaw is a luscious abrasion. He lightly nibbles at my nipple and it pebbles. Ben hums and sucks my nipple into his mouth. He swirls his thick long thick tongue all around It. My breath comes out ragged in short gasps. I let my fingers sink into his hair to guide his movements. I rub myself faster against the Ben’s hardness. I can’t get enough of the feel of him. Ben releases my nipple. My nipple is wet with Ben’s saliva. Ben goes to my other nipple and does the same. I moan. I push his head closer against my chest. I wrap my arms around Ben’s head. Ben releases my other nipple. He pulls away. Ben’s eyes crinkle. His full thick lips lift in a sly smirk. It makes my insides melt.</p><p>“Your turn,” I rasp.</p><p>I lean forward to kiss down his thick neck. I suck every birthmark as I go. Ben growls out my name. I rub myself harder against his hardness. I gasp. I close my eyes. I shudder. I release a deep primal moan as I come. I feel the wetness soak Ben’s pants. I open my eyes to meet his hungry gaze. I lower my hands and slowly unzip his pants. I suck on the base of his neck. Ben draws a slow breath. He releases it through his nose. I pull him out. I get a firm hold on him. He is hard and long and incredibly soft. He feels like silk. It is eager and swollen. I stroke it. Ben goes still and slack-jawed.</p><p>“You’re so beautiful too, Ben Solo,” I whisper.</p><p>I lean forward and rain down kisses down his jaw line to the tender area just below his ear. I hover over the tip of his cock.Ben whimpers. I put the tip of his cock to my entrance and slide it back and forth. It glides easily. I am wet and ready for him. I look up. I chuckle. Ben’s jaw drop. His dark brown eyes widen.</p><p>“No underwear, Rey?” he gasps. His voice sounds strangled.</p><p>I shake my head.</p><p>“No underwear,” I answer. “I’ve been ready for you since Monday.”</p><p>We whimper. I lower myself slowly onto his cock.It fills me completely. I grunt. I feel the walls of my vagina adjust to Ben’s girth and length. Ben makes a noise in the back of his throat. He grabs my hips. I move forward and back. I raise my hips to the tip of his cock and slam back down again. Ben let's out a sharp hissing breath. I cry out and shudder. I come hard and fall on Ben’s hard chest. A second later, I open my eyes. Ben is smiling down at me. His eyes are darker almost black. I smile shyly. Ben leans his head forward and nips at my nose. I laugh. I close my eyes and listen to the sound of Ben’s rapid heartbeat. It almost lulls me to sleep.</p><p>“So beautiful,” Ben whispers.</p><p>My eyes fly open and I lift my head from his chest. I frown.</p><p>“What about, you?” I ask.</p><p>Ben’s handsome face breaks out in a wide smile. He nods.</p><p>I push myself back and begin to move backwards and forward and slide up and down until I see Ben’s pupils dilate and his full lips press together until his jaw drops.</p><p>“Rey, i’m going to come,” Ben chocked.</p><p>I nod. I begin to rise and slam down faster on Ben’s cock until I hear his breath catches.</p><p>“Rey, ugh Fuck!” Ben growls.<br/>He pulls out of me. I look down to see white thick liquid spurts out of his cock and onto my black dress. I lift my eyes to meet Ben’s eyes. His eyes are amber now golden under the bright lights of his office. His full lips spread into a tiny smile.</p><p>Maybe we try this for the winter, ”Ben whispers.”Keep each other warm.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>